


Swapped Over

by Teutonic_lisp



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fellswap, Alternative Universe - Underfell, Alternative Universe - Underswap, Alternative Universe- Horrortale, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, He’s just trying to help, Jealousy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No-ecto dicks, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Insert, Reader can sing, Reader is from Underswap, Reverse Harem, So I won’t update frequently like I do with 6S&TW, Soul handling, Story without plot, Stretch is highkey protective, Underswap W.D Gaster, cute & sexy fluff?, cute skellies, edge is a tsuns, future smut?, reader is female, reader isn’t Chara, reader isn’t Frisk, skeleton shenanigans, so is Blue, this is just a side story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teutonic_lisp/pseuds/Teutonic_lisp
Summary: Having little to no memories on what happens, you wake up to find two skeleton brothers who look awfully similar to yours. Confused and slightly disoriented, you later discover that you had been dragged out of your universe and into one that looks the same, except everything is Swapped Over.*Updated Description





	1. Tra la la..

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to nothing. Just something to get my writing inspiration flowing.  
> So there is no plot as of yet. Let’s see where this goes!  
> Multi-chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in a pickle with very little memory of what went down.
> 
> Oh geez.

The fuzziness hadn’t gone away. Uncomfortably shifting on the couch, you frowned in your sleep as you twisted and turned. 

What’s were you doing again? You weren’t asleep...Papyrus and Sans were trying to show you something.

You unconsciously furrowed your eyebrows, the distant voices were submerged in a water-like trance. It was so distant you could only hear the rumbles of someone’s voice. You tried to turn over but you had your arm caught on something, binding you down into the void. The soft inhale you gave hurt, as if you swallowed thousands of spikes.

You tried again, ignoring the hurting feeling you got when you inhaled. The fuzzy feeling was beginning to quicken, like static running through your skin at each attempts to breathe. 

You moved your hand, the soft binds slowly digging into your skin tighter each time you moved. Where was Papyrus? Where was Sans? Did something happen to them? 

Was Papyrus okay? 

A small whine came from you, tears gathering in your eyes as you looked around the void. No light source anywhere as you desperately looked for those familiar blue eye lights. A whimper came from you as your eyes only saw pure black. Black from miles and miles on end, a endless feeling settled in your chest as you let the tears flow down you cheeks. Panic slowly rising in your chest as you vaguely remember what happened before being dragged into this endless void. 

Papyrus was hugging you, so was Sans as they.. they what? What were they showing you before the three of you had fallen unconscious? Or was it you that only fell into this void? 

Okay, okay, deep breaths. Ignore the pain and keep taking deep breaths. 

“Tra la la…” finally, a clear voice spoke near you, and you whipped your head towards the direction to the voice. It was distant, but not like the shouting that was blurred away.

“Tra la la… everything happens for a reason.” The voice was closer now but in a different direction. You furrowed your eyebrows, breathing slow and short to stop the pain that spiked in your throat. 

“Everything’s okay…”

A hand rested itself on your forehead, covering parts of your eyes as you craned your neck to see the person. He wore a long cloak that covered parts of his face. Bone. A boned smile greeted you, but some type of liquid was oozing out of his eye sockets as if he was crying an eternal stream. The grin that you met had soft glowing purple magic oozing out. Very slowly and very little.

“Tra la la…” he spoke again, this time his voice was disoriented. “Time to wake up.” He leaned down to your chained person, gripping the metal as the same substance wrapped itself around the rustic metal, a faint sizzling sounds and the binds on your right arm was lifted. Then your left, and both of your legs. 

The person had crouched down to your level, his hand holding yours as he pulled you up to your feet. It was then that you noticed that his cloak was actually the same black substance that nipped away your chains. 

“My dear,” he spoke, placing a hand on your cheek. The goo having no effect on your skin as he ran his thumb over your cheek in a caring matter. The soft smile on his cracked jaw made you ease up, you noticed it didn’t hurt to breathe anymore. 

“I am very grateful for you. You helped my sons. And with the situation at hand, I am here to assist you to regain your senses.” His voice was mellow, a soft growl to it but without malice or hostility. Whoever this person was, you felt a small sense of familiarity.

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean? I’m sleeping…” 

The person shook his head, a throaty chuckle coming from him as he lifted your chin to face him. “You are not. You are in the void. The void where I reside in….” 

“The...void?” You voiced out your confusion. This caused him to chuckle once more. Retracting his hand from your chin and you couldn’t help but stare at the goop that connected you to him until it broke, the goo on you skin evaporated like over boiled water. 

“Tra la la...cannot talk. Must wake up. Must help them.” 

You furrowed your eyebrows. So vague. Why? You reached out to grab his cloak-like-goop, but your fingers went through and you were left to see the goo evaporate from your skin. In stunned silence, you looked up so see the figure walking away. A strange slushing sound coming from him each step.

“Wait!” You cried, running to him. “Help who? What do you mean—” he turned to look at you over his shoulder. A ghost of a smile stretched on his lips that looked like a cracked crescent moon. 

“Tra la la…we’ll speak again.” was all he said before the void around you turned white. You shut your eyes from the sudden brightness. A loud groan coming from you as you went to cover your eyes, blocking the brightness by the back of your hands. 

“OH THANK STARS YOU’RE ALRIGHT, HUMAN!” A...familiar yet not too familiar voice boasted from besides you. The events in the void becoming a blur as you groaned and turned away.

“Not now, Sans.” You moaned, feeling the pounding headache take place as you pulled the...sweater? Over your head. Papyrus must’ve given you his hoodie. You pulled the sleeve to your nose, and took a long sniff. Adoring the distant smoke and honey. 

But… you opened your eyes. You don’t recall this smell.. Blue. This hoodie was blue. You quickly sat up and looked around you. The place wasn’t anything like Sans and Papyrus’ mini mansion. The place was swapped around and instead of the furniture was on the opposite side of the room—the door was on the wrong side too! 

You quickly looked at the skeletons in the room, your face paling slightly at you took in the two that looked at you with concern. 

Sans—or, who you thought was sans, wore a simple white shirt and black shorts. Messy-pulled up socks with pink coloured slippers.

Papyrus was...like sans. The opposite. Instead of the orange hoodie you were so used too, he wore a ‘battle’ body and instead of the baby blue bandanna, he wore a red scarf. 

“H-haha…” you forced a laugh, holding into the sweater much tighter than before. “This this funny guys, haha.. I’m laughing…” you forced another laugh, watching as the two brothers shared a look. Concern. 

“P-papyrus.. this is… too far.” You muttered, your feeling all over the place after seeing how swapped these two seemed, taking a harmless prank too far for your liking. Even though you have adored his puns, how Sans would boggle each time and scold him for it, he enjoyed it like you had.

The fact that Papyrus has dragged Sans into this was...beyond mind boggling.

“She thinks we’re Stretch and Blueberry.” Sans spoke carefully, taking his white eye lights off of you to send a look to his brother.

“AH, THAT MIGHT EXPLAIN WHY WE FOUND HER IN BETWEEN THE TWO. MAYBE WE SHOULD TRY WAKE THEM UP?” Papyrus—Sans? Whoever, said turning to his brother, his shoulder slumped slightly before perking back up and turned to you, a kind grin on his face as he stood up from his knelt position and placed a hand on his chest, his scarf flowing by magic (much like how you’d see Sans do with his bandanna.) 

“FEAR NOT, HUMAN! YOU ARE IN NO DANGER. INFACT, YOU ARE IN OUR HOUSE. SAFE AWAY FROM OTHER HUMANS! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”

You blinked owlishly, looking up at Papyrus with a startled look, before turning your eyes to look at Sans. Expecting him to crack from excitement and show those familiar starry eyes. 

You looked back up at Papyrus. Eyes watering softly as you looked down and covered your face. Your shoulders slightly shaking as you held back a laugh. 

They were cruel. So cruel. Papyrus never laughed that loud, only soft ‘nyeh he he’ as if he was embarrassed of his own laughter. Sans was a different cause his boisterous `Mweh heh heh’ was always on point, matching the stars in his eyes.

“Uh, are you okay, Kid?” Sans—Papyrus? This is getting too confusing.. asked as he sat himself near the edge of the couch, placing a boney hand on your shaking shoulder.

“W-whose Stretch..” you voiced, lowering your hands from your face as you composed yourself. Knowing how rejected Sans looked whenever you laughed at his laugh. It was always an adoring laugh, as you loved his laugh much like you loved Papyrus’s, even if he rarely laughed like that. 

“And who is Blueberry?” 

“How about we go try wake them up? I’m sorry.” The Sans-but-Papyrus-speaking-one said, pushing him off the couch and held out his hands. The apology threw you off, and you clasped your hand onto his open palm. The deep chuckle surprising you as you looked at him questionably. 

“My sweater.” He chuckled, giving your hand a hearty squeeze before letting go. You furrowed your eyebrows and followed his eye lights. Looking at your arms, you threw the sweater from your arms as if it was acid. A surprised look in your eyes as you watched the smaller skeleton chuckle and pick it off the floor. 

“We’ll wake the other four and explain, alright?”

“The other four?” You looked in between Sans and Papyrus, “didn’t Papyrus say that the two of you were the only Skeletons left?” You pointed at the two, but pushed yourself off the familiar green couch. 

“And that the two of you…” you trailed. Unsure if you should bring up that conversation again. The uncomfortable look on Papyrus’s face showed you that he didn’t know what you were talking about and why you preferred him instead of his brother. 

You purses your lips. You loved both Him and Sans, the two were held deeply into your heart as friends ever since you met them on that particular autumn day. 

But, with the two of them looking at you as if they hadn’t recalled the conversation you were about to bring up, you decided to drop it. 

“Technically, yes.. look, let’s go wake the others and I’ll explain, okay? I wouldn’t want to explain twice.” The small skeleton—he was slighter bigger than your Sans, probably a inch or two taller, which automatically made him your height as well. 

You nodded your head, and followed the two skeleton brothers into another room. You recognized it as a kitchen. Two edger versions of this Sans and Papyrus laid on the tiled floor they had their arms pressed against their sides, red sweat forming on the Sans look-a-like and his facial expression was twisted into one of seer panic. His phalanges twitched ever so often, like Papyrus does when he’s in a deep sleep.

A nightmare, you concluded, taking in his edgy appearance. His grin was pulled down into a scowl, a single golden tooth stuck out from the rows of sharp teeth, bangs were under his closed sockets, he wore a black jacket(some stitching were embroidered on his sides) with fluffy lined fur. Black basketball shorts with a white stripe, a v-neck black shirt, a single spiked collar with a dog leash attached to it. 

The figure next to him was very Papyrus-looking(the skeleton next to you), he wore a battle body like the one standing next to you, you ignored their fleeting glances to examine this particular Papyrus.

His battle body was black, underlined with red(much like the Sans next to him) and his mouth seemed to have a permanent scowl, his eye ridges furrowed as he laid stiff like a log. 

The royal rune was carved into the metal, the long spiked shoulders made you frown. Kind of show-y but you weren’t going to comment. He wore leather pants and a red belt with a golden buckle. He wore it lower than your Papyrus as ever, wrapping the fabric and holding it up but the belt around his pelvic bone. Large red boots with a few inches of heel and a tattered scarf—much like the one next to you it was red. 

You swallowed thickly as he grumbled under his breath, like you had been doing not to long ago before you had woken up.  
His voice, from what you can recall, was scratchy and equally loud as Sans. But unlike the starry eyed skeleton, his held malice and… uncertainty. 

You chalked him up as ‘scary, but not bad’, as you turned away and quickly followed at the other two skeletons. They lead you into another room, a few doors down from the living room before Sans had pushed the door open and lead inside with his brother hot on his heel.

The feeling weighing on your chest made you not want to enter the room they had. After a inner battle with yourself, you forced yourself through the door and closed it behind you with a soft click.

A sharp gasp came from you as you saw _your_ pair of skeleton brothers. Sans was propped up on the the couch(which you assumed this was a hangout area. Guessing from the bar, the pool table and the large TV in the far corner) while Papyrus was laying on the leather couch, his feet propped up, and the head laid back. His breathing was shallow, magic sweat dusting over his skull as he tightly gripped the arm chair. His feet would kick often, and weak pleas would escape his, normally tight, mouth. 

Sans, unlike his brother, looked anxious but his posture wasn’t as bad at Papyrus’s induced nightmare. 

You shot a look at Sans look-a-like before scurried past them. Momentarily forgetting your favourite blue skeleton in favour of getting Papyrus out of the nightmare. The sinking feeling in your stomach intensifies as you make out a name; Frisk. Followed by the monster ambassador’s name: Chara. 

Yes, he told you of the resets. He told you everything. Down to the last reset, the promise the rosey cheeked kid had given him and his doubts of said promise and to how Chara confessed about not having control over the mass genocide.

You couldn’t see the ambassador murdering and turning time, but from what you gathered from Papyrus’ mumbles, it was all true. 

You sighed and dropped to a crouch, holding onto Papyrus’ clenched hand. A soft soothing song came from you as you slowly undid his hands from the leather, picking out the small torn pieces from his bones as he visibly relaxed. 

“You’re fine.” You spoke, slowly standing up to hover over the anxiety-ridden skeleton. He was your dear friend and you absolutely hated it when he was stressed about something that had happened over six years ago. The promise Chara gave him was still going strong. 

“I’m here.” You spoke softly, ignoring the stares that burned into your back as you soothed the Skeleton. “Remember her promise, Papyrus.” You spoke, bringing his clenched hand to your lips, kissing his knuckles softly as he held onto you for dear life.

“Stars, kid.” Sans spoke from behind you. “We haven’t been able to get through him for days, and you did it under five minutes.” He whistles, impressed. 

You shot a look at Sans once again, turning back to face your Papyrus and held onto his hand like he was to you. 

“He was like this for days? How long since…” 

“FOUR DAYS, 14 HOURS, THIRTY-FIVE MINUTES AND SIXTY SECONDS!” Papyrus spoke, looking down at his wrist as if he wore a wrist watch. You smiled softly at the skeleton—he reminded you of your Sans in some points. 

It was beyond cute. 

But you didn’t have the time to gush at the similarities, you had to get your Papyrus out of this sleep and into reality. The endless loop of a possible genocide, watching Sans die over and over again. 

You swallowed thickly, looking back at the look-a-likes. “Could you please leave us alone for a bit? Go see if you can wake the two in the kitchen… I-is there anymore of you?” 

Sans scratched his cheek, the sound of bone rubbing on bone making you cringe slightly as he nervously chuckled. “A few more. We uh, we don’t know where they are though. There is a forest behind the house.. there is two more in there and…. two more somewhere in the city.” 

You nodded. “Any humans?” You spoke, gesturing to yourself. Because… well, you never expected to end up where ever this place was. You somehow knew that was going to be answered soon when everyone wakes up. 

If it goes smoothly. 

“Uh, no. You’re the only one that doesn’t.. belong here.” His words were careful as if he was treading on a minefield. One wrong step and he’ll be blown sky-high. His answer doesn’t settle the feeling in your stomach as you thickly swallowed.

“Okay, Thank you.” 

He nodded his head and followed after his brother, closing the door as he left. 

You turned back to your Papyrus, holding his older hand and softly sang the lullaby that always soothed him out of his nightmares.

_“Oh won’t you come with me,_  
_Where the moon is made of gold_  
_And in the morning sun_  
_We’ll be sailing.”_

The furrow in his eyebrows softened and the hold on your hand began to decrease. A soft giggle escaping your lips as you continued. 

_“Oh, won’t you come with me,_  
_Where the ocean meets the sky_  
_And as the clouds roll by_  
_We’ll sing the song of the sea..”_

Despite Papyrus telling you to stop singing him to wake up, it never failed. With him lazily opening his eyes only to close it as he draped his arm over his sockets. Blocking out the sun that seeped through the thin curtains. A loud groan came from the skeleton as you trailed off the note. 

“Honey, I told you to stop that.” He groaned, slipping his hand from your hold to wipe his face. An embarrassed orange blush dusting over his cheeks as he lazily opened an eye socket to watch you from the sides. For a split second, his pinpricks turned into small, small hearts before returning back to the orange hue you were familiar with.

You giggled, taking a step back and rolled on your heels. A cat’s grin on your lips as you went to wake up Sans. 

“It never fails, though. I’m starting to think you like me singing you to wake up~” You purred teasingly, the familiarity settling into your tensed body now overflowing with people you knew. With people you grew to love over the few years they had been released from the underground.

When Papyrus hadn’t replied with a witty pun, you looked over your shoulder to look at him. Concern shown on your face as you stood from your knelt position next to Sans. 

Moving over, you sat on the arm rest. The alarmed aura around Papyrus obviously oozing out as he took his surroundings.

“Where are we?” He asked, turning to you, a long string of magic coming from his lit eye. 

“I don’t know. What do you remember?” You asked. “Before we fell unconscious.” 

He flinched when you added that but quickly melted into your touch as you placed your palm on his head, rubbing softly as he relaxed into the chair. 

“Mhm…” he thought. “That we were hugging after showing you… something.” He drawled, leaning into your side and snakes his arms around your waist.

You sighed loudly. “Like me then, I can’t remember much either.” You unraveled yourself from his hold and went back to Sans. Twirling the fabric of his bandanna around your finger before sitting on the edge of the couch, much like other Sans had done when you woken up.

“Is he okay?” Papyrus’s voice was much closer now, looking over your shoulder, his eye light hazy with worry as he watched his brother’s chest slowly rise and fall. 

You hummed. “He should be. Like us, he must be in a deep sleep.” You began to gently shake Sans, a different lullaby coming from you, it wasn’t slow like Papyrus’s much after and had a small spunk to it. 

The classic Pop! goes the weasel. 

When he didn’t wake up, you furrowed your eyebrows slightly and took his hand, squeezing slightly and tried again—this time, Sans turned over and pulled you with him. 

A gasp came from you as Sans’ arms wrapped around you and snuggled into your neck. Glaring at a snickering Papyrus, you lightly shook Sans once more. The flash of a phone going off as you looked over at Papyrus once more to see him slip his phone back into his pockets, wandering away to examine the room closer.

His magic flared greatly when there was a crash coming from the door, and he popped out of existence before popping back up in front of you and his sleeping brother. A large single Gaster blaster hovering over his head as his hand was outstretched in front of him.

Loud, boisterous shouting could be heard along with crashes and curses. You frowned as you turned back to Sans, only to yelp loudly as he stared back with wide, unblinking, eyes. 

“Good morning!” You cheered, scrambling off of him and backed up into Papyrus. A small ‘oof’ coming from you as your back crashed into his, sending his charging up blaster to fire a laser. 

The orange laser beamed through the thick doors, narrowing missing a Sans. From the small hole, the edgier version of your Sans whipped his head towards your direction, a deep sneer appearing in his grin as he popped out (like Papyrus had) and popped up in front of you, a red fire blazing in his eye socket like Papyrus. He gripped your clothes, pulling you to his level as he growled loudly. 

You flinched as his fingertips glazed your skin. 

“STEP AWAY FROM HER!” Cried a panicked Sans as he immediately sat up from his position, charging up several blasters aimed at him. 

Papyrus was quick enough to shove off the edgier version of his brother of off you and kicked him away, his hand engulfed in orange magic as he threw the guy across the room and out into the hall, shattering the door into splinters. Sans had barely managed to stop the blasters from firing.

“Are you okay?” Papyrus spoke, quickly going to examine the places he had touched. A low growl coming from him as he spotting a deep cut on your collar bone. His hand now engulfed in green magic as he placed it over the cut. 

The pain had subsided almost instant as the healing manic took action. 

And again, his attention was at the black and red skeleton. 

“That’s pretty brave of you.” He spoke, malice heavily weighted on his words. “Goin’ after our human like that.” 

“YEAH! YOU CAN’T JUST GRAB HER LIKE THAT! SHE’S SOFT OF SQUISHY!” 

you laughed nervously, scratching your cheek as you muttered a “not really squishy.” Despite your refusal to work out. You liked your body the way it is, if someone had something to say; they can kiss your perfectly plump ass! 

You watched as the first pair of brothers you seen walk in, a single blue bone wedged into the other Papyrus’ soul, stopping him in his tracks as a blue hue covered him, lifting him off the ground and dragged him from the hallway. 

Other Sans sighed at the damage, lightly picking up other Sans 2 from the floor and walked into the gaming room(?), while his brother wedged another blue bone into his soul. 

“Ah kid.” Other Sans 1 sighed, walking over the splinters.

Your Papyrus and Sans quickly stood in front of you, their hands outstretched defensively, challenging the two to come closer. 

However, you wrapped your hands around their humerus bones and pulled the two of them back.  
“It’s okay.”

Reluctantly, the two put away their blasters, lowering their hands as they looked over you with a certain doubt before turning their attention to the four skeletons.

“So…” Your Papyrus started, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Not bothering to move from his spot near you as Sans 1 placed the two edgier versions of your pair of brothers on the couch, the blue bone still stabbed into their chests, rendering them useless. “Care to explain what’s goin’ on?”


	2. You’re different .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus realizes how different you are to _his_ Y/N.

“I hope you didn’t throw him that hard.” You frowned, making your way to the unconscious skeleton. Your fingertips lightly grazing over his skull to feel for any bumps. Although, you frowned slightly as you felt soft chips and old cracks. 

“Don’t get too close.” Your Papyrus warned, pulling you away from the unconscious pair and next to him and his brother. I sighed softly.

“I just thought I’d check up on him a bit.” You muttered. “Especially after you threw him through the door. It must’ve hurt.” 

“PAPY’S RIGHT, Y/N. HE ATTACKED YOU! YOU SHOULDN’T—” 

“I can take care of myself just fine, Sans.” You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. Ignoring the concerned look the small skeleton sent you. You knew it was for your own good, but you weren’t defenceless. You can pack a punch if you wanted to. 

“I KNOW…” There was a hidden meaning behind that. Papyrus and You know that with the way he fumbled with his thumbs, avoiding your gaze with a soft cyan colour dusting over his cheeks.

The other pair of brothers only watched the three of you in confusion. One trying to figure out your relationship with the alternative versions of himself and his brother, while the other felt a swelling feeling in his chest. Longing? He already had this type of relationship with you. Maybe it’s because their human wasn’t… _you._  
You looked so opened with them, easily giving hugs and smiles.

The complete opposite of you in this universe. 

You wrapped your arm around him and pulled him into a tight hug, holding him for a second before pulling back. Hoping that would lift his spirits, as if always worked before. 

The frown on his grin said he felt otherwise. With a defeated sigh, you turned to Papyrus for help but the tall, lanky skeleton seemed to side with his brother on this.

“I’m still waking them up.” You huffed, ducking away from your Sans’ arms as he tried to hug you on the spot, to keep you there instead of being near the other versions of himself and his brother. 

The pair sent each other knowing looks and carefully watched you much to Sans 1’s amusement and Papyrus 2’s confusion.

Sans 2, the edgier versions of the others, stirred slightly. You placed a hand on his skull, trailing down to his collar bone and began to shake him awake.

“Rise and shine sleeping prince. You had enough sleep to last a lifetime.” You coo’d softly. “And uh, please don’t attack. Papy doesn’t know his own strength.” You sighed and continued to shake him. Occasionally, you’d slap his cheek bone. 

When he began to groan, you were immediately pulled away from him. The heavy weight on your soul made you frown as you looked at the little blue heart in front of you, a small orange haze outlining the heart as you looked up at your papyrus. He shrugged his shoulders, the glare going over his head as he slowly put you on your feet, a small distance away from the others and much closer to him and his brother. 

Edgy-Sans sat up, his eye lights scanning the room as his hands rubbed his eye sockets and his phalanges scratching his bone. 

“Fuck, an’ ‘ere I thought I was dreamin’.” He growled, lowering his hand to examine you all, his eye lights lingering on you. A flash of familiarity sent it eye lights into literal hearts—like how your Sans would do with stars.

“Shit, Y/n. You’ve been dragged ‘ere too, mhm?” 

“Uh…” you turned to Sans 1. Silently asking to help. When he shrugged, you huffed and turned back to Sans 2. “Yep. Diddy-darn.” You snapped your fingers and forced a giggle that quickly died in your throat. 

“The looks nice. Better than tha’ pastel shit.” He snorted, pushing himself of the couch and made his way towards you. You tensed under his stare, hearts no longer present as if only appeared for a full minute before disappearing.

Your Sans and Papyrus tensed when he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you away from the two with his grin wide and tight.

“LET HER GO!” Your Sans shouted, wrapping his arms around yours and pulled you to him and his brother. “SHE ISN’T _YOUR_ Y/N! SHE’S OURS!”

Sans 1 shook his head immediately pulling you towards him with the use of his magic, pushing you behind him as Your Papyrus’ eye glowed. 

“Watch it.” He hissed, magic overflowing as his eyes trained on Sans 1 while your Sans and Sans 2 began to argue. 

You frowned at your pair, before looking at the still unconscious Papyrus. Sparing a glance at the arguing two and the death stare your Paps and Sans 1 had, you snuck towards the unconscious Papyrus. 

There was so much Sans and Papyrus, calling them by numbers at this point was beginning to become a headache. And you lived with Sans, for fuck sakes. 

Whoops, sorry Sans. You love him, but there are days where you want to live in quiet, absolutely silence! 

The moans that came from Papyrus 2 cut your thoughts and brought you back to reality. You examined his skull and noticed that there was much more chips and cracks along his bones—you know that this wasn’t your Papy, but looking at all these flaws on their bones hurts. 

At this point, Alternative Universes were a thing, perhaps it was always a thing. You never knew until you were dragged out of yours and into this...Swapped version. 

You wondered how this Papyrus’ universe was like. Judging from the cracks and nips, it wasn’t pretty. 

You nuzzled your nose onto his mandibles. If you were correct, he should have a weak spot just below his jaw. A stifled groan came from the papyrus under you, making you grin. Bingo!

“STOP..” the Papyrus groaned, pushing you away by the face as he slowly sat up, cradling his skull into his palms. “HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO STOP THAT INSOLENT—” when he lifted his head, the commotion around you paused. Your eyes and his red eye lights stared into one another, that is until you smiled and waved. 

“Hi, welcome to the land of the living~ I’m Y/n. Although I think you already knew that!” 

It was...weird. To see you without bright pastels. The long eyelashes your wore and the pounds of makeup you wore to hide the water marks. Instead, Papyrus 2 was met with the most kindest smile you’ve ever mustered. The scowl he was familiar was that (always) was directed at him was nowhere to be found. Your eyes were twin-colours. Not the heterochromic colours.

“WHERE AM I?” He asked, pushing you away and retracted his hands as if it were lava burning through his bones. 

You shrugged nonchalantly, not bothered by his shove. “Donno, Sans 1 said he was going to explain it when everyone’s up. You okay? Do you remember what happened before you came to?” 

Papyrus 2 thought about it. It was like it happened centuries ago, it was so vague he couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrow bones. 

You. You were the first thought that came into his mind. In your pastel glory, glaring up at him as he hovered over you, his hand holding your wrists above your head as his other hand roamed places it shouldn’t have in the first place. Despite the hateful look in your eyes, you moaned his name. Over and over again. Letting you squirm under his touches, the words that poured out of your mouth as you tried to steady your vocals only to fail under his touches.  
The words only he would allow you to say to him, degrading and harsh.

Just as he was going to…. kiss you.. he fell unconscious. 

“NOTHING.” He spat, unable to look at you after recalling what he was doing. Even if you looked different now, it was no doubt that whatever he was doing, he wouldn’t get it out of his head.

You pouted softly. Nodding your head as you rolled on the balls of your heels. “Not even a few minutes before you passed?” 

“I DO NOT RECALL ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER GOING INTO THE BASEMENT, SO STOP ASKING, WENCH.” 

You flinched, taking a step back. “Alrighty…” You muttered with your hands out in front of you

Something stirred within Papyrus 2. Watching you back away slowly as if you can’t turn your back onto him…made him swell in pride. Not once did you care that he was a monster, that he could easily rip you into streads with his phalanges. You were nonchalant when it came to monsters, walking past them as if they couldn’t dust you on the spot. It infuriated him. He wanted you to _fear_ him. To scream when you see him. Any reaction that isn’t mild hatred or obvious annoyance. 

You were his brother’s, after all. 

You immediately went back to your Sans and Papyrus, safely wedging yourself in between them. 

Sans 1 sighed loudly, sitting on one of the couches. 

“I suppose you all are confused.”

“No, we get the gist.” Your papyrus scoffed, pulling you to sit next to him, his hand squeezing your shoulder lightly. “Alternate universes, alternate versions. What I don’t get is why we’re here.. and how Y/N managed to get dragged into it.”

“Uh, I’m confused.” You raised your hand. “I can’t just keep calling you all Sans and Papyrus, or by number.” You pouted, turning to Sans 1. Who slowly nodded in understanding as he scanned the faces around before stopping at you. Something within his eyelights unnerved you, like you did something wrong and he wouldn’t tell you. 

“Right.. I guess you can call me Sans and my bro Papyrus.” He pointed to himself then to his brother. Turning to the edgier brothers, he pointed to Sans 2.

“Red and his bro, Edge.” 

And then to your pair.

“Stretch and Blueberry.” 

Edge scoffed from his place, crossing his arms as he turned his head away from the six of you. “I DON’T SEE WHY I HAVE TO GIVE UP MY NAME. EDGE,” he huffed. “SOUNDS RIDICULOUS.”

“Y/N’S RIGHT, THOUGH. IT’S GOING TO BE CONFUSING TO HER IF SHE KEEPS CALLING US BY OUR GIVEN NAME.” Blueberry spoke, instantly having your back. He sent you a wide smile. “ITS NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!” 

You grinned at his enthusiasm, happy that he seems to adjust well with the situation. At the corner of your eye, you stared at Stretch before turning to him. An obvious frown on his mouth as he thought over the nickname situation.

“Kind of a _stretch_ there, buddy.” He chuckled, popping a hard candy into his mouth, his grin widening at the groan coming from Blue.  
You placed a hand on his hand, lightly squeezing it as you brought it to your face, lightly kissing his phalanges. Your smile widening at the orange blush. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll still call you Papyrus when we’re alone.” You winked and turned back to face the familiar (yet not so familiar) faces that is the skeletons. 

Sans’ smile was tight, the white eye lights devoid in his wide sockets. Papyrus—oddly enough, was quiet, watching you interact with Stretch with...something in his eyes. You couldn’t place a finger on it, as he turned away before you could examine him some more. He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his bones. 

Raising your eyebrow, your eyes trailed to Edge. A scowl was presented on his mouth, his eyebrow ridges narrowing into a glare. Unlike him, Red held a look of betrayal. When the two of you held eye contact, he pulled his hood over his skull, sinking back into the couch with a low grumble coming from him. 

Confused, you turned to Blueberry. He stared at you with his eyelights buzzing softly. He noticed the looks they were giving you and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him while his eyes narrowed at the other skeletons. 

“Don’t...Look At Her Like That.” He muttered, pulling you even closer to his body. 

“Damn, guess she doesn’t know.” Red whistled, something stirring within you when he said that. What did he mean? You didn’t know what? 

“She doesn’t have to.” Stretch bit down onto the hard candy, shattering it into little pieces. 

“Must suck.” Red chuckled, his red eyelights going from Stretch to you then down to Blueberry, who buried his face into your side, his hold around your waist tightened.

“Potty Mouth.” Blue pouted. “I’m Fine, As Long As She Is My Friend.” 

Papyrus looked from blue to you, his hands clenching softly as he thought about it. You were closer and kinder than the you in this universe. You let Blueberry hug you without shoving him off almost immediately. The scowl he thought would appear never did the longer Blueberry held you. 

He watched as you patted blue’s head, a soft giggle coming from your lips as you listened to the conversation happening in front of him. You’d voice your concerns and opinions about being dragged out of your universe.

You were just so… different. Like your whole personality had made a full 180° turn and gave the Swapped versions of himself and his brother the better half. 

When he looked at Red and Edge, Papyrus concluded that they must’ve felt the same. The twitches Red would do when you spoke only confirmed it. He wanted to hold you like Papyrus did. 

The fleeting glances Edge would give you was something familiar. Like how his brother would look at you. 

You were the better version, compared to theirs and his. As much as he didn’t want to come to that, it was true. The longer you talked to Stretch or caressed Blue’s skull, Papyrus wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around you and keep you safe. Feel you melt into his arms and throw away your guard, be completely vulnerable to him as he snuggles close. 

Suddenly, he felt the air around him drop and he felt himself become tense. Sans must’ve felt it too because he grabbed his brother’s arm. Looking at Stretch, Papyrus tensed at the cold stare he was given. 

Whatever he was thinking about you was thrown out the window. 

That’s right. You’re not theirs to claim. You aren’t their _Y/N._

You aren’t supposed to be in this universe. 


	3. A little bit of serious talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little weird, but it’s okay because you have your boys with you.

“I don’t mean to cut this lovely chat but can we talk about the situation at hand?” 

Red’s low growls stopped momentarily, his glaring attention immediately shifted when you decided to speak up. Slowly unhooking Blue from your waist, you stood up and began to pace around the room, a finger to your chin and an arm tucked behind you. 

“Alternate realities is a thing, yay.” Despite the ‘yay’ there was no excitement to your voice. “But like, _why_ are we here?”

You shook your head. “No, wait. What do you remember when you passed out?” And just like that, all attention went to Red. 

Since you, Stretch and Blueberry were in the same place, the three of you recalled the same thing. Outside, it was snowing, the skeletons were showing you something and then… nothing. That was literally it. 

“Jus’ as boss said it.” He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets and sunk into the large purple beanbag. “I went to the basement to fix the machine—” he paused, looking at you warily. 

But you waved him off. “I know about the creepy machine in the basement,” You pointed at Stretch. “When monsters came to the surface, fast forward to a few years, I managed to crack him. He spilled everything and I told him everything about me in return.” 

“I doubt it.” Red grumbled, sneaking a look to Stretch before returning to you. 

You frowned. “I know. But there is some things people need to keep to themselves. I won’t force him or blue to tell me their woes. Instead, I’ll wait and be patient until that time comes.” 

“How many times?” Red straightened, eyeing you with...something behind his words. You furrowed your eyebrows and kept the suffocating eye contact. How many times of what?

He clicked his magical tongue as if he knew what you were thinking and sunk back down into the bean chair. Ignoring the look Stretch had shot him. “Figures.”

You twisted your tongue, looking at Stretch, the shrug he gave you meant he didn’t know what Red meant. Deciding to let it go, you looked at Sans—er, Classic Sans. Boy, you need to get used to this nickname scenario. Otherwise, you’d be losing your head. 

“Do you want to lead this...conference meeting..?” 

He chuckled from his seat on the bar stool. A hand wrapped around a shot glass, he drowned it in a second and stood up, making his way towards you. 

“You’re taking this lightly than I thought you would.” He eyed you curiously. 

“I learned that monsters and mages were a real deal a few years back. Time travel couldn’t be that far off the map.”

Sans flinched at that, tearing his eyes to look at Stretch almost accusingly. The latter only popped a lollipop into his mouth and crossed his arms behind his skull, seemingly relaxing onto the couch. So what if you knew almost everything? It meant he didn’t have to sneak around and limit your freedom in the manor. But still, just to be safe, he’s going to put some ground rules. Especially for you since his line of work is… well, dangerous for someone like you. 

Smiles, bubbly, and optimistic. Almost like his brother but a few notches down. Even if Papyrus knew about his line of work, it could be potentially dangerous to a human.

“Ground rules,” he spoke, eyeing you carefully as you turned and wedged yourself in between Blue and Stretch, the soft smile still presented on your lips. 

“C’mom Classic.” Red, His Alternate, moaned. Rolling his neck. “S’boring.” 

“But it’s safe.” He immediately snapped. A long sigh came from Sans as he pinched his nose bone. “especially for Y/n.” 

You cutely wrinkled your nose but didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll explain everything to Toriel and King Fluffybuns tomorrow.” Did he _really_ need to set ground rules for you? Surely, you’d have more common sense not to go into the basement or intervene with his line of work. Other than that, you were free to do whatever.

“I think we’ll need to move to the cabin up north.” He sighed as he thought about it more. He couldn’t tell his friends about the alternate versions of himself and his bro. Well, maybe Alphys but everyone else? 

Would it be too easy to say they were cousins who were in hiding? 

“What? North is cold!” You pouted, interlocking your fingers with Stretch’s, your other hand poking at his bones while he absentmindedly let you do so. 

Sans winced. Oh right, humans and their temperament skin thing. Great… 

But., you can’t meet your alter-self. Would you be disappointed that a woman like yourself met a woman like her?

Supposed not, but she’d be pretty upset. 

“It’s—”

“Don’t say that it’ll be the safest route. ‘Cause imma call it bullshit.” Red cut him off, moving from his brother in favor of the bottles of liquor behind the counter. He rummaged through for a bit before grumbling under his breath, leaning over the counter with a unsatisfied huff. 

“I think we should stay put and fix that machine of yers.” 

“Embarrassed of us already, mhm?” Stretch added, unlinking your hands from his as he stood up, shoved his hands into his hoody pockets and trailed towards the bar. Picking out a random bottle and popped out the cork. 

Both Blue and you frowned at that but didn’t make any comments.

“And here I thought we could be pals.” He muttered, drowning a few large dosage before lowering it on the table. A light sway in his stance. 

You sighed loudly and stood up, standing next to Stretch in a matter of milliseconds, grabbing the bottle and turning it over while a light chuckle coming from you before taking a shot yourself. Your face twisted into one of disgust, forcing the cork back in and stored it away.

“No basement for me, is that it?” You asked, going around the counter and back on your seat next to Blue.

“.....I never expected to be opened to a human, tibia honest. But, yes. That’s it.” It felt weird. Being so open and vulnerable to a human like you. Then again, you weren’t the embassy’s CEO, working directly under the King and Queen. You weren’t her, and she wasn’t you. Why was that so difficult to understand?

He wondered if you were somehow linked to the kid. . . Sans immediately threw that thought under the bridge. No, you weren’t this universe’s Y/n. You didn’t...did you have secrets?

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO PICK OUT A ROOM, MISS Y/N?” His brother’s chirp dragged him out of his inner dialogue. 

You barely flinched at how boisterous his voice was, but the startled smile that stretched across your lips only told Sans that you weren’t used to this...Swapped Papyrus, yet you held on patiently. 

“Alright, I already have an idea of which room I want, though.” You giggled, following after Papyrus through a maze of familiar yet different halls.

Stretch pushed himself off the counter. “Welp I—” 

“Actually, could you all stay? I want to talk.” Sans said before they all could go and claim a room. It seemed going up North was a no-go… he really just wants to sleep at this point. The last few days were tiring enough, especially since he had to feed you soup to keep you from starving. 

The constant watch on all of their souls were tiring and, for stars sakes, he deserves a week long sleep! 

Stretch narrowed his eyes at him. “No offence but I don’t trust him to be alone with Y/n. Even if he is another version of myself.” 

“ITS INSULTING THAT I HAVE TWO VERSIONS OF MYSELF THAT ONE OF EACH IS A CREAMPUFF AND A COPY OF MY LAZY BROTHER.” Edge huffed, pushing himself off the wall and slandered towards Sans. He held his ground as Edge stood in front of him, easily towering over the skeleton with the few added inches to his boots. 

“FIX THIS. I DO NOT WANT TO STAY HERE NO LONGER THAN A YEAR. IF YOU ARE ANY COPY OF MY USELESS BROTHER, YOU CAN FIX THE STUPID MACHINE. SA-RED! YOU WILL HELP THIS COPY.” Edge’s eye lights trailed to Blueberry, a scowl on his lips as he turned to Stretch. Overlooking the warning glare he held. “I SUPPOSE YOU SHARE THE SAME… HOBBIES AS THOSE BAGS OF BONES. GET THIS MESS UNDERFIXED.” 

At least he knew the machine isn’t a matter to take lightly… Sans thought, stepping a step back. 

“DON’T TELL PAPY WHAT TO DO!” Blue immediately bounced up from the couch, standing on the cushions to appear taller than he actually was. 

Edge scoffed. _his_ name was Papyrus, too. Hearing it like that.. especially coming out of a sad copy, was insulting and frankly, degrading. 

“OH, SHUT IT.” He crossed his arms, Stretch’s intensing glare doing little damage. “IF YOU ARENT GOING TO ADBY THE USELESS NICKNAMES, THEN THERE WOULD BE NO POINT TO USE THEM.”

“THERE IS A POINT IN USING THEM!”

“YES. I AM AWARE OF IT AND FRANKLY I THINK THE HUMAN COPY WOULD DIE WITH HOW LITTLE HER BRAIN IS.”

Blue visibly shook, his arms tightly tucked to his sides as he huffed loudly. “Don’t Call Her A Copy. She’s One Of A Kind.” 

The silence that followed after Blue’s statement only confirmed what they were all thinking. 

You were definitely one of a kind. Well, comparing to the other versions of yourself… does Sans have to give you a code name? He rubbed his skull with a long sigh. Thinking about you meeting...well, you, would complicate things. 

The trip to the embassy will be a tiring one, for sure. 

Alright, this is getting us nowhere. Sans thought. 

“The plan for the week would include monster status cards, the embassy and the kid, which’ll take a week and—” he sighed once more.“—try and explain my friends why they’re seeing four other versions of us.” _that_ part was the least exciting thing to do. 

“Here’s the deal,” he suddenly hissed, earning the full attention to the other skeletons in the room. “I am in charge. My universe, my word. If you break anything, I’ll personally have you hauled to the embassy and have Y/n deal with you. She isn’t a pretty person when it comes to her job or when something inconvenient happens to monsters. Do not go into my room, or Paps, unless we invite you. Otherwise, stay out.” By now, his grin had become tight, the eye lights had died out—but that tactic was weak on them since they could do it, too. 

“If you meet Undyne, or anyone within the royal guard, say that you are me n’my bro’s cousins.”

“Wait.” Red muttered. Stopping everyone from leaving the room once again. “Ya said four? Whaddya mean four, there is only two...unless?” 

“Yep.” Sans sighed once more, the want to sleep growing immensely. “There is two more pair of brothers somewhere.”

-  
-  
-  
-

Upstairs, completely oblivious to what’s happening under your feet, you pushed the door open. A speckle of dust softly falling down as you entered the dusty room, Papyrus following you silently with a content grin on his mouth. The soft sunset leaking into the room as you quickly went and slide open the glass door, shivering slightly as the cook wind brush past you. 

Although that everything was in the wrong wall, it was almost identical to your room back home. Of course if had a lack of someone living in it, but that was going to change in a few days of expensive cleaning and dusting. Maybe move the furniture—

“H-HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?” Papyrus’ stutter caught you off guard but you nodded with a wide grin on your lips. 

“A little dusty over than I thought, but it’s very nice!” You walked to the bed, ripping the plastic cover off the bed and jumped in. A deep sigh coming from you and you silently thanked whoever’s idea (most likely the skeleton in your room) was it to cover the beds in plastic. 

“A little cleaning, moving furniture around, and it’ll be like I never left home.” You spoke softly, silently stuffing your face into the white fluffy pillows. 

The bed was definitely different, a queen size mattress compared to your single mattress was a big upgrade, the extra three pillows and the fluffy blankets were a plus, too. Not to mention when you opened the glass door, wind came in! Cool nights with a fan on high and a cup of hot chocolate or tea… ugh, you’d be in pure euphoria! 

“IF YOU NEED ASSISTANCE, DON’T HESITATE TO ASK, MISS Y/N!” He perked up, walking further into the room until he stood in the middle of it. Examining the area carefully. 

You smiled softly. “Papyrus—” still weird, but this is his alter-uni, he is the alpha paps…. okay that was weird, also. But like? There is no words to explain it without seeing _your_ Paps. 

“Call me Y/n. No formalities. We’ll be living together for a while, after all.” You chuckled. 

“O-Oh.. OKAY!” The orange blush only made you laugh harder. 

God, he was too cute.


	4. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a few more void-buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here is a chapter that is heavy of not-so-thought-out plot! Remember, I am just winging this story uwu
> 
> Please excuse English errors and misspelling. Once we hit 10 chapters, I will take a break and redo each other’s to fix anything!

The moment you returned, you ducked your head from view and immediately retreated back to Blue and Stretch. Only there, did you exhale loudly as if you’ve been submerged into deep ocean waters. 

Holding onto Stretch’s sweater, you gently laid your head on his shoulder. Silently closing your eyes as the tension in the air thickened drastically.

You furrowed your eyebrows and opened your eyes. You felt safe being near your friends, despite the friendly nature of Papyrus you still felt rather tense around him, but there were others around who were similar to your pair. 

Red, was off the scales, he didn’t match Stretch. He was heavily guarded and tensed—you didn’t know much about Monster souls, only the six souls they had managed to gather. 

Edge was…he was the caption of the guard, despite how you woke him up, your survival instincts screamed ‘danger’, as if you made the wrong choice he would skewer you.

The fell bros were, to keep it short, very dangerous. Red didn’t hesitate to attack you when that blaster went off and the way Edge reacted to your touch—like he didn’t want anything to do with you. 

Your attention when to the two brothers, they had moved the farthest from the rest, keeping to themselves with shoulders squared and hands twitched in case of an attack. 

Your attention when to (apparently) the classics.  
Sans was…you couldn’t read him. You had trouble looking past that grin of his. Unlike red, he resembled Stretch the most, personality wise. A sigh came from you. Upon the first few years of knowing Stretch, he was beyond stubborn. Keeping his distance from you and always cut any conversation short as possible.  
You couldn’t help but wonder how long it’ll take him to accept you. 

You knew a fake smile when you saw one. 

Sans must’ve felt your eyes on him as he turned to look at you. He shrugged and gave you a sleazy grin. 

You rolled your eyes and looked up at Papyrus. He was like your Papyrus but with Blue’s personality. It was confusing and… well, weird. And if he was anything like Blue, you knew the innocent act was just a play—or was it? This alternate universe crap is starting to make your head pulse. 

“You alright?” Stretch asked, placing his hand above yours and gave you a little squeeze.

You glanced at the faces in the room before looking at Stretch. A curt nod. “Yeah.. it’s just, weird.” You muttered under your breath. Making sure it was just Stretch that heard you. 

He dropped your hand in favour of messing your hair. A surprised gasp came from you as you playfully slapped his hands away.

“Welp. This has been a long day,” Sans spoke, successfully filling the silence.

“We’ll talk more when everyone is fully rested.” He rubbed his neck bone, avoiding to look at you all together as he pointed to the door. “Paps and i will let you choose out a room.” He glanced at you for a second, shrugging his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets before strolling out of the room. 

You smiled at Sans, quickly following after him and Papyrus with Stretch hot on your heels, Blue next to him with the Fell brothers a few feet behind the rest of you, whispering to one another.

You bid your friends (and newer friends) a goodnight before hiding away into your new, yet not-so new, room. Locking the door behind you as you slipped off your pants and crawled under the covers.

You’ll have to do buy some clothes tomorrow, at least a few outfits for the week. You snuggled closer to your covers, a content sigh escaping your lips. 

The soft cracks of magic made you open your eyes, not surprised to see Stretch without his orange pullover. 

“Hey.” He greeted, pulling the covers off of you and climbed into the bed, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close.

You hummed in greeting, snuggling closer to the hum of his soul. It would’ve been like the other nights. If it weren’t for the fact that you were out of your universe and in a room that resembled yours with a few added features. 

Blue was missing, too.

“What do you think of all this?” Papyrus asked. You decided to address them their real names when the others aren’t around, it’ll be less confusing and you wouldn’t feel like you’re distancing yourself. 

Opening your eyes, you blinked and closed them once more. “I don’t know…” 

“Bullshit, Y/n.” Papyrus sighed, rubbing your shoulder. “I know you. You don’t take things like this that well. Hell, when I told you about the kid and the past timelines, you took a full week until you came back around.”

You balled your fist, wrinkling his white shirt as you remembered the shock and absolute doubt. Stretch told you that the two of you had actually met during a few timelines. It was very confusing and scary to think about a 15 year old kid could have that much power to bend time at their will.

Chara was a good kid. Frisk.. you didn’t know who that was, but the way Papyrus had described them made you want to cast them away.

“They...aren’t bad. Even the fell brothers, they’re just alternate versions of you and Sans, right?” You asked, unclenching your fist and smoothed out the white fabric.

Something rugged at your chest. A odd fear of falling asleep. 

“I… Y/n. That might be true. But you should keep in mind that their worlds are different than ours. We don’t know how humans are in this world, they could be hateful and more aggressive than ours…I...Doubt the fell brothers ever made it out of the underground…” he muttered, tracing soft circles on your clothed shoulder. “With the way Red acted when he saw you… that look of defeat..” he trailed. 

You swallowed thickly, knowing where he was going with his sentence. Lightly tapping his collar bone, you lifted your head to look at him. “Genocide timeline.” 

He barely flinched. Instead, he avoided your look and gently placed your head on his shoulder.

You couldn’t begin to imagine how much pain he went through each genocide timeline. To watch his friends dust away by the hands of a kid, you couldn’t relate if you ever saw someone murder someone close to you, only to have them return the same the next day as if their deaths never happened.

“We can’t make any assumptions on them.” You spoke softly. Going back to gently tap his collar bone, knowing that the small gesture helps calm him down. “They may have came to the surface.. you heard what Red said. ‘Y/n, you came too?’” 

Papyrus’s chest vibrated as he chuckled, laughing softly at your attempts at a deep Brooklyn accent. You flushed softly but didn’t say anything. 

“Sans and Red looks like they retain their memories from each timelines, like you. So there is a chance he thought it was a reset.”

Papyrus slipped his other arm around you, pulling you into a tight hug. He breathed in your scent with a deep inhale and a loud exhale. “I’m so glad that I have you, at least.” _so I won’t feel alone with each reset. You’re the only one I can talk too without repeating my words._ was what he meant to say, but decided against it.

You giggled at that, patting his arms as he held you tightly as if you’d go slipping through his fingers. With a small pout, you said “duh, you’re stuck with me, _honey~_ ” 

He laughed into your shoulder, pushing you away from him and turned around, a fake huff coming from him as he crossed his arms over you chest, closing his eye lids.

“Using my own words against me.” Papyrus huffed playfully. “That isn’t very **Kindness** of you.”

You laughed, throwing your pillow on his face—startling him for a split second before you were pulled into another friendship hug. 

“Alright-alright, now go to bed before Sans figures out we’re sleeping without him.” You laughed. Moving into the middle of the bed—usually, Sans slept on the other side of your bed. The two skeleton brothers often sandwiched you whenever they got the chance too. At first you thought it was weird but quickly got used to it as the months of you living with them drew larger.

“Actually…” You muttered, looking at Papyrus. Now that you thought about it,the bed felt much more empty. “Can you go get him? It feels empty.”

He chuckled throaty, rose a eyebrow ridge at you. “I’m not ‘nough to satisfy you?” 

You wrinkled your nose at his joke. “I’m used to you guys being on the same bed as me.” _I feel lonely without the two of you actually being near me in this strange world_ was what you meant. It seemed that Papyrus got the memo as he chuckled and disappeared only to reappear with Sans around his arms. The soft Blue hue around his cheekbones as the stars in his eyes appeared at the sight of you.

“HELLO, Y/N. PAPY SAID YOU WERE SCARED OF BEING IN A WHOLE NEW WORLD!” He said, wiggling out of Papyrus’s hold and immediately went to his usual side on the bed, crawling underneath the covers and wrapped his arms around your waist while Papyrus climbed on the other side and wrapped his arms around your shoulders once more. 

You visibly relaxed, a weight thrown off of your shoulders having the two of them near you. 

“DON’T WORRY, Y/N! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT. THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!” He laughed, squeezing you softly before closing his eyes. 

You smiled at Sans, caressing his cheek and giggling softly at it glowed in colour.

“I’m not scared. Not anymore…” You yawned and slowly fell asleep with you two bestest friends wrapped around you, under the same blankets and much closer than ever. 

_______________________________________

 

Your eyes snapped open, looking through the void almost desperately. No, no, no!!

Panicked tears welled in your eyes as you tried to move around, only to find that the familiar black tar was above your ankles, rendering yourself stuck in a endless darkness. Did you even have your eyes open? 

That’s how dark it was. You bent down to clawed at the black tar, desperate to get freed and look for that cloaked person. 

Strange… why did you remember that last encounter when you couldn’t recall it at all when you were awake? 

You strained your hearing, silently hoping to hear the familiar _Tra la la_ from the cloaked skeleton.

When you couldn’t free yourself, you whined as tears tripped down onto the endless floor. Evaporating into nothingness as you twisted around to look down the void. 

“✋ 👎⚐☠’❄ 💧☜☜ ❄☟☜ ✌🏱🏱☜✌☹ ⚐☞ ✡⚐🕆.” A washing voice spoke in a language you were familiar with. In fact, it didn’t sound like a language… unless if it was like the dead Latin language? You furrowed your eyebrows, looking around to identify the deep whooshing voice. It definitely wasn’t that same person as before. 

“💣☼ 💧🕈✌🏱 💧🏱⚐😐☜ ☟✋☝☟☹✡ ⚐☞ ✡⚐🕆 👌🕆❄ ✋❄ 💧☜☜💣💧 ☹✋😐☜ ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌✞☜ ☠⚐ ✋👎☜✌ 🕈☟✌❄ ✋ ✌💣 💧✌✡✋☠☝.” They spoke around you, you gasped at the feelings of hands digging under your feet, yanking you out of the tar and onto solid ground. 

Quickly stumbling to your feet, you wisped yourself around, nearly stumbling back at the tall skeleton before you. Unlike the cloaked one, whom you guessed was your pair of skeleton’s father. This one must be the fell brothers father. 

You swallowed thickly at the intimidated radiation that bounced around him. His scowl hadn’t left at all the longer your stared. 

Much like Edge and Red, he had a large crack on his skull, bits of it missing but other side intact. Like the other, he had two lines going up and down on each eye. His mouth was jagged like his sons. 

He wore a red turtleneck, a tar-like suit that touched the floor and the dress pants were like the tar, only more fabric-like.

Distant red eye lights glared down at you. 

You shivered at his look and immediately gazed down into the floor. 

“✋ ☞⚐☼☝⚐❄ ✡⚐🕆 ☟🕆💣✌☠💧 ✌☼☜ ✋☝☠⚐☼✌☠❄.” His shoulders lifted for a second and dropped the next. Did he just sigh at you? 

“It is disgusting that I have to talk in such vile language in order for you to understand.” He hissed, walking towards you. The soft taps of business shoes filled the void the closer he came to you.

You flinched at the noise and instinctively moved back, raising your hands in front of you as if he’ll let you have your space. He was taller than Edge and that was _including_ his heeled boots! 

“U-understand what?” You squeaked, nearly tripping your own footing—it was then you noticed you were in the clothing you slept in. A embarrassed blush overcame your cheeks as you pulled down your shirt, suddenly feeling self conscious. 

The skeleton before you clicked his magic tongue in disgust. “I do not care for you humans.”

You flinched and hardly recoiled from his hands that held onto your ankles..how? His hands were intertwined in front of his stomach? 

“But you are the only one who can help my…” he trailed, his scowl deepening at the mere thoughts of calling Edge and Red his _sons_. This made you furrow your eyebrows. Why the hesitation. 

He caught wind of you expression and a hand roughly grabbed your chin, forcing you to crane your neck up to fully face him. Feeling his phalanges dig into your skin but you knew there was going to be no markings when you woke up.

“DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!” He roared, hardly snapping his hand from your chin. Purposely scratching the delicate skin. His chest rumbled loudly as he growled at you.

“My experiments are weak. They got into this mess themselves and they expect me to reach out to you and give you directions?” He hissed, taking a step away from you as a air bubble appeared in his coat, lightly splashing you and evaporating quickly.

“They care for a human, much who is similar to you.” He turned around, facing other figures that resembled him.

“Disgusting human fetishes. Experiment 1-S8N5, or Red, has a unhealthy infatuation with our world’s Y/n. Which, ironically, lead him to his demise.” The deep amused chuckle of Fell made you shiver. 

What did he mean experiment? Did he… _make_ Red and Edge. Did that mean they aren’t a full fledged monster? You shook your head at the thought. No. They are just as a monster as your friends.

Your eyes trailed to Fell as he walked towards the resemblance figures. You noticed your world’s...skeleton dad. The first skeleton you met in this void. 

Papyrus never mentioned having a father. It was always him and Sans going through waterfall and into Snowdin. Growing up alone with the constant help of Muffet. 

“What.. what about Edge?” You asked, looking up at Fell. He hummed at the thought, stopping a few meters from the figures to look down at you with a hateful glare, you flinched. 

“Subject 2-P8P7R1 wasn’t supposed to exist, he was a failed project Me and several other royal scientists disposed of. Or we thought. It had survived.”

You frowned once more. Hating that Fell had disregarded Edge and Red as experimental projects. What had driven him to.. make them in the first place? How did he, and several other similar skeletons fathers, end up here?

“Stop it with that—”

“What did you mean that your world’s Y/n’s is Red’s demise?” You questioned, cutting him off. 

He, apparently, didn’t like that as a transparent hand clasped itself around your throat, lifting you from the floor and to his height level. His jagged mouth split open, cracking up his skull as he snarled at you. 

“ **Speak. When. Spoken. Too.** ” 

“Now, now, Fell.” A different voice spoke from behind. It wasn’t the first person you met in this endless void, but instead it was a glob of the other two, hands with holes in them, a lopsided grin, and alike the others; he had tears going up and down on each eye sockets.

He looked worse. 

“Let the young lady go, we don’t have much time before she wakes.” He spoke, patting Fell’s shoulder. 

Fell growled lowly and let you go. Not caring that you had stopped breathing for a moment there. You gasped greedily when he dropped you, the spiking feeling now clawing inside your throat making tears well up in your eyes once more. Shallow breaths to avoid the harshness, you sobbed softly. 

“My dear,” the glob spoke. “Take slow breaths. The void isn’t too kind to humans. We just lost a version of you from the Horror Alternate.” He patted your back, helping you calm down until the spikes in your throat ceased.

When you felt like you could breathe normally, you looked up to see that crooked grin of the glob.

“Greetings, human. I am W.D Gaster, the others share the same name but to stop the confusion to you humans, you may call them by their alternate universes.” He spoke through the movements of his hands, yet worded each words carefully.

Your eyes watched his hands carefully before looking at his mouth. It was like a poorly drawn crescent moon. It was too small and thin to be considered a moon but it’s what you got when looking at him, his eye sockets were two different shapes. Unlike Fell; who had make his eyes look like permanent glares, and Swap(is that what you’re calling your friends dad now?); who had a smiley-type of eyes. 

The glob had half a circle and a full circle. 

“What do you mean you lost.. me?” You asked, slowly going back on your feet albeit wobbly.

“We have been in the void for many centuries, my dear.” Swap spoke, placing his hands on your shoulders. Helping you stand straight. “We were only able to send one of you into the world of Alpha 1 point 3 2 4.” He spoke, lightly pushing you forwards to the other two you had yet to meet. 

Gaster shook his head, blocking the view of the other two and turned you around to Fell, who scowled deeply at you. Geez, you wondered how it’ll be if you met him outside of the void. 

“Both Fellswap and Horror lost their Y/n on trying to push them through the void. They panicked and died.” He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fell’s the only one who refuse to help my so- _experiments_. She is useless and utterly a disappointment.” 

His scowl turned upwards into a creepy smile as he walked towards you, harshly grabbing your chin once more—but before he could say anything more, you were pulled away from him and into the arms of Swap. 

“Please do not manhandle my 👎✌🕆☝☟❄☜. ✋☠ ☹✌🕈.” 

“Anyways.” Fell hissed, shoving Swap away from you and grabbed your forearm with his transparent hands, keeping two on Swap. “This attempt to push the responsibilities on you is utterly ridiculous. You cannot help those monsters even if it meant giving up your life.” 

“Now, That isn’t true. She must—” Gaster spoke up, ignoring the bickering that’s happening behind him with Horror and Fellswap. 

“I refuse to give her that responsibility!” Swap intervened, using his extra transparent hands to keep off of Fell’s.

“She’s the soul of **Kindness** _and_ **Patience**. That’s hardly what they need.” Swap quickly turned to you. “No offence, Dear. You are very compatible for my sons, I still believe you are destined to be with one of them.” He awkwardly patted your head before turning back to Gaster and Fell.

You blinked in confusion. The soul of **Kindness** and **Patience** , huh? 

Papyrus did mention human adults had two soul traits, you just never knew what that meant. Wait’ 

“What do you mean ‘hardly what they need’?” You spoke, going in the middle of the arguing three. Still not giving any thought to the other two. 

Fell growled loudly before turning away and daunting away from the group, only to walk back from the opposite direction. A frustrated growl came from him as he stood behind you. 

“What Swap means, we need a combined souls of **Justice** and **Perseverance**. Non of our worlds Y/n has those traits. Horror did, but she died upon arrival into the void.” 

“We’re out of time.” Fell spoke up, grabbing you by the shoulder and dragging you away from the group. Confused, you waved bye from the similar Gasters and let yourself be dragged away by Fell. He grumbled under his breath in that same odd language, often switching into English to say Sans and Papyrus’s names. 

When he stopped walking, you only saw dots of white from the distance. 

“In a few seconds, you will awake up. Much like that time, you will not remember what had taken place until the next time you sleep.” He crossed his arms in thought. His smile cracking as he grabbed your hand—you tried to protest by tearing your hand from his hold, but you froze when his sharp phalanges carved into your palm. 

When he finished, you used his transparent hands to grab your other one and unclenches your fist to carve into the flesh. 

When he finished, he pushed your back into the tar that bounded your down before. Slowly sinking in, you could feel the spikes returning in your throat as you began to panic. 

“Tell my subjects I said hello.” He cackled before the void shot white. Everything happened too fast, giving very little time to react. 

You found yourself gasping for air, your eyes opening as the sunlight seeped through the glass door. For a moment, you thought you were back in your universe. 

The distant smell of dust and rust made you thought differently. The arms around your waist tightened softly, pulling you closer to the person's chest as he grumbled in his sleep. You looked to Sans only to find that he wasn’t there and turned to look at Papyrus. 

You smiled softly and lightly nuzzled your nose into his mandible, much like how you woke up Edge. 

Papyrus’s groaned against you, lightly pushing you away before pulling you back. Making you laugh and push away from his chest—

Ow! What the hell? You flinched at the pain that shot up your arms. You recoiled you touch from Papyrus and looked at the source of the pain. 

A gasp ripped through the morning silence as the words and letters carved into your palm, lightly bleeding the longer you stared at your palms. 

_**1-S8N5 and 2-P8P7R1** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10-point to anyone who guesses what Fell/Swap Gaster said! 
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmarking is highly welcomed!


	5. Soft wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some words are said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a filter chapter..

You stared at the cravings in your palms, ignoring the worried look Papyrus gave you. You glanced up at him for a second then back at your hands.

“I need gloves.” You whispered, getting of the bed and quickly swiped your pants from the floor and exited the room, ignoring the concerning looks Stretch sent your way. Walking down the hallways was difficult when trying to put you pants on at the same time, but hey, you managed to do it just before you descended the stairs. 

This is so _cool_. Being forced into a situation you have no idea how you got there, there is multiple doppelgängers of your friends and supposedly you, too. And you wake up with strange marking on your palms from a dreamless sleep! 

Everything is just fucking wonderful.

Ignoring the looks from the others, you made a beeline towards the kitchen. Your palm began to throb the closer to came to Edge. Eyeing him, you shuffled out of his way and wrapped your arms around Blue’s neck, hiding your face from Papyrus who stopped cooking to look at you. The sentence Blue spoke slowly died out in his throat, giving your arm a gentle pat. 

“ARE YOU OKAY, Y/N?” He asked, loosening your hold and turned around. A soft cyan colour dusting over his cheeks as he patted your back. 

“Can I borrow your gloves?” You asked, pulling away and pointedly avoided Papyrus’s worries stare. 

“NOT THAT I MIND,” Blue spoke. His eyebrow bone furrowing softly as he looked at you in confusion. “BUT WHY DO YOU NEED THEM?” 

Your hold on him tightened, resting your chin on his shoulders and opened your palm, making sure it was out of view of Papyrus, and examined the numbers and letters. It puzzled you. The carving looked like it was punctured and dragged but above your nerves yet there was no blood and no pain.

Only the uncomfortable pulsing and heat. 

“I…” You paused. What were you going to say? That you woke up with your hands wounded but it feels like nothing it there? “I like the colour blue.” 

And with that, his face erupted in a soft cyan glow, illuminating the darkest corners in the kitchen as you pulled back.

You laughed at that, murmuring ‘cute’ under your breath as you unwrapped your arms around him and look a step back, holding your hands behind you as you rolled on your heel. 

“So~?” You hummed. 

Blue avoided your stare, nodding his head as he muttered to himself under his breath and slipped off his gloves from his hands, handing it to you while avoiding your stare. 

“Awe, c’mon.” You spoke, looping your finger underneath his chin and pulled him to look at you, while taking the gloves from his hold. “I won’t damage them, I’ll be careful.” 

His face was lit like a lamp. Nodding his face, unable to trust his voice as you slipped on the gloves. Patting his head, you looked up at Papyrus. 

“Whatcha’ cooking?” You asked, looking to stove. 

“...UH? OH!” He shook his head, looking at the pan with a soft gasp. Flipping over the omelette. “BREAKFAST. WE’RE ALMOST FINISHED, COULD YOU GO WAKE UP SANS AND THE OTHERS IN THE MEANTIME?” 

You rubbed your hands together, the fabric felt odd on your skin but otherwise comfortable. You nodded your head at the tall skeleton. “Alright.” 

Your eyes went to Blue, who was whispering under his breath and seemed to be in his own world. You didn’t bother talking to him, thinking that whatever he was thinking was important to you as you walked out the kitchen. 

“Y/n.” A soft yelp came from your lips, holding onto the rails and looking up at Stretch.

“Don’t scare me like that!” You pouted, lifting your foot off of the step and turned around to fully face him. “Goodmorning! I thought that you’d be asleep still.” 

He shrugged. “After the way you ran off, I doubt it.” Stretch muttered, eyeing the floor before looking up at you—although, his attention went to the blue gloves you had on. 

“Your hiding something.” He states, crossing his arms over his chest. 

You flinched, subconscious hiding your hands behind your back. “What? No I’m not.” 

Stretch pinched his nasal bone, shaking his head and muttered something to himself before looking back at you. “Y/n, I’ve known you for a hellva long time. I can tell when your lying and when your telling the truth,” he gestured to his hands. “You also ran off after examining your palms. I _know_ your hiding something.”

You swallowed thickly, clenching your hands behind you and lowered your gaze to the floor. You hated that part of Papyrus, no matter how much you wanted to keep things to yourself, he would find a weak spot and make you spill. Even during the fall out with your parents, you didn’t say anything about the thanksgiving dinner until Christmas/Gyftmas week when you refused to go back to spend it with family.

What happened when they dragged you outside to talk while they stayed inside to be questioned by your relatives.

You pursed your lips. “It’s nothing, I promise.”

“Please,” He took a step closer. You subconsciously took a step back, he paused and sighed loudly. “don’t lie to me.” 

You sighed, looking up at the stairs then down the small hallway. “Alright. But don’t freak out! I don’t know how it happened so don’t ask about it.” You grumbled. 

He took out a unlit cigarette and placed it between his teeth, nodding his head and gestures you to hurry. 

Puckering your lips, you shook your head and slowly slipped off the gloves. Gripping each identical clothing in both hands, you dropped it on his outstretched hand and pulled away. Grasping your hands together, you hesitated for a second. 

Would he react like he did when you _finally_ told him about your parents? You knew he cared for you more than others, probably the same level he does with Sa- Blue.

You were friends for a long time, starting from the senior year of high school to now.

You shook your head. No! Don’t lose your nerve! He deserves to know, he might have an idea how it happened. 

You outstretched your open palm for him to see, you eyes closed tightly in fear of seeing his reaction.

A low yet loud growl made you look up, the colour on your face draining at the angry flush of Red. His eyelights were strained on your outstretched palms, calculating his movements as a blur of red swiping him up before reappearing in front of you, separating you and Stretch. 

Red roughly grabbed your wrists, holding your fingers from clenching around the carving. His shoulders trembled with anger as his eyelights turned to look at you. 

You froze under the harsh stare but showed him a sweet (and hesitate) smile.

“Where did you get this?” He growled, shoving you to the wall. You yelped as the end of the stair rails dig into your side. 

“Hey—!” Stretch growled, jerking Red’s shoulder back and immediately cut between the two of you. From where you stood, you can see the orange smoke that blazed out of his lit eye. 

“Don’t. Touch. Her.” He said carefully. 

“Calm the fuck down,” Red countered. “I jus’ want ta know where the fuck she got those.” He shoved his hands into his pocket, keeping the intense stare with Stretch. 

“She woke up with it this morning.” Stretch said for you. 

Red scoffed loudly, rolling his eye lights. “Bullshit.” He looked over Stretch’s shoulder to you but Stretch moved again, blocking his view from you. 

The hand with ‘1-S8N5’ began to burn, you hissed softly at the feeling. Looking up at Red. Your eyes searched his expression for any explanation. It didn’t react when you were close to Blue or Papyrus or Stretch. It only pulsed with the best of your heart—you paused. 

It began to burn when you passed Edge. 

They were linked to it, somehow. 

“He’s not wrong.” You spoke, clenching your burning palm. “It only hurts when you or Edge is around…” with a deep inhale, you looked up at Red and Stretch, nodding your head and quickly went up the stairs. The burning feeling in your palms decreasing the further you went away from Red. 

You sighed in relief, walking towards Sans’ room and knocked. A loud snore made you grin softly, knocking a bit louder. “I’m coming in!” You whispered as you pushed the door open. 

The soft snores of Classic made you grin.

Unlike the Papyruses, you had _no_ idea how to wake up a sans. Especially one whose still asleep after you woke up. It’s usually the other way around. Blue was, and is, as energetic in mornings, noon, and night.

You sighed softly, thinking about the times where you accidentally gave him a large colourful swirly pop, the skeleton in white and blue had burst and couldn’t let her go while rubbing his cheek to her side, shouting “My Human, My human!” Over and over again. Papy had to step in and ya his blue attack to keep him gravitated to the floor until the sugar rush had ended. Which nearly took six hours. 

He threw up after that. 

Ever since then, overly sweet things were banned in their house. With the exception of Papy’s honey, of course. 

You stared at Sans for a second, debating how you should wake up someone who is your size. Looking that the curtains, you glanced back at Sans before going over and throwing the curtains wide open, letting the warmth of the sun seep through the clear glass. When you turned around, you frowned. The light didn’t phase the skeleton.

“Alright.” You grumbled softly, going to sit near his bed with your legs crossed and faced him. The cool floorboards made you shiver but stayed in favour to staring at Sans, completely at a loss of what to do. 

Never in a million years did you think you’d have to wake up Sans, or _a_ Sans. 

“Are you fake sleeping?” You asked, your question was met with soft snores. 

“‘Cause Stretch uses that tactic to avoid going for morning runs… I often have to do them.” You pouted at all the times he had faked being asleep, only to catch him red handed one morning from returning from Muffet’s, smelling like booze, distant honey and smoke. You wrinkled your nose at the memory. As punishment, you made him run with Sans while you slept in for once.

He was mad at you for an hour before coming to cuddle with you on the couch, already forgiven you for your cruel and heartless behaviour. 

“Or are you really asleep? Should I get Papyrus? I don’t know how to wake up Sans.” You thought out loud, leaning back until you were laying on the floor. Gasping, you took in the incredible detailed star constellations on the high ceiling. Some you were familiar with while others were a mystery to you.

“Thinking about space,” You spoke after noticing that it’s snore-less now. “Makes me want to freak out sometimes. Like.. go out on the lawn and freak out about how _little_ we are. We are just a speck of dust compared to the whole solar system, possibly more systems we don’t know about.” You sat up, crawling towards Sans’ bed. 

“If you don’t get up now, I’ll say some conspiracy theories and freak you out.” The threat was weak, but to the faintest of hearts (or easily tricked people) it often leads to them freaking out. 

“The earth is actually flat.” You spoke, watching at the lump underneath the blankets shift into a comfortable position. 

“Humanity only explored 5 percent of the oceans and seas, meaning there is some creatures in there is undiscovered.” He moved once more, making a smug grin appear on your lips.

“Did you know, that some people believe that Willy Wonka’s chocolate factory is just a children’s version of Saw. You _saw_ the movies, right?” You giggled at your pun. A small, muffled laugh came from the lump that faded into a startled groan as your words sunk in.

“The reason everyone remembers certain events and details differently is because there are multiple universes. Well, uh, aren’t we a special bunch.” You laughed, shaking your head at your own stupid words. 

“People are convinced that the moon landing is fake, because of the tacky evidence—” 

“I’m up!” Sans shot out of bed, throwing his covers off of him as he threw his legs over to the sides of his bed and stood up. Shooting you a look before marching out of his room.

“Papyrus gave me permission to come in here!” You quickly called, a wide grin on your face as you scrambled off of the floor and trailed after Sans, a lazy and relaxed smile on his mouth. 

However, he paused and took your wrists with both of his hands, looking at your wounded palms.

Oh, right. You had these things.

“What happened?” He asked, carefully examining each cut. It wasn’t bleeding, nor did it radiate heat. It was odd, because he could easily see your nerves. He cringed slightly. Didn’t it bother you? 

He tried poking it, but found that some type of _magic_ refused entry. He visibly relaxed, at least you won’t get a infection. 

“I..” you swallowed. Unsure if Sans would even believe you. “I woke up with it this morning. I was with Stretch and Blue all night and it just—I found it when I woke up.” 

“Do you mind if I examine it? It appears that there is some form of magic stopping particles from entering your system.” He let go of your left right in favour of examining the right. He tried to poke once more, only to find the magic resist him some more. He hummed in thought. 

“Has it reacted to anything?” He looked up at you—only then did he noticed how close the two of you were. Seeing eye-to-eye, your nose barely touching his nasal bone. He immediately dropped your wrist, a sky blue blush rose his cheeks and—he shortcut away. 

You wrinkled your nose at the crackle of magic, hearing the commotion down stairs from the sudden appearance of Classic. 

Walking down the stairs, you noticed how loud the voices were becoming. You heard Blue, Edge and Papyrus scold their brothers. Possibly at something they said. 

A smile rose your lips. At least the fell boys were somewhat less tense than last night. When you entered the dining room, you flinched as both of your palms began to pulse. It stung and you could feel the tears well up in your eyes. Blinking them away, you sucked in a deep breath and made a quick beeline towards Blue and Stretch, having your usual seat in between them as they began to dig in. 

Blue’s cooking improved, he doesn’t use craft glitter but edible glitter. He still manages to burn a few things but at least it wasn’t charred to a small coal. 

You couldn’t move your arms. The slight movement sent shots of pain up your arms, staring from your palms and up. 

You grit your teeth, baring through the pain as you lifted your hands and took the fork. Choosing to bite through the pancake instead of cutting it like a regular human adult. 

The table was suddenly quiet. Looking up from your hunched form, you bit off a side and chewed. Watching with curious eyed at the amount of eye lights directed towards you. 

“What?” You asked, and cringed as Red scooted a little closer. The pain with his experimental markings began to burn some more—

Wait? Experimental? That’s… that’s not true, He and Edge were brought up by their father, like every other monster. 

Or did something happen to their dad? You glanced at Stretch for a second. Now that you thought about it, he never mentioned his father. Not in the few long years the two of you had known each other. 

“Hey, uh, dollface?” Red called. “Are ya alright? Ya are kinda…” he placed a hand on your shoulder—and you screamed, falling unconscious.

* * * * *

It is safe to say how much you utterly hated Fell. He had been cackling every since you arrived back into the void. With the amount of times you had been here, it gets easier to breath and easier to get unstuck. Even if one of the others had to pry you out of a goopy situation. 

Ignoring the evil cackles of Fell, you pouted as Swap healed the cuts. With Fell’s magic, only he could reflect what was done. Anyone else, they would have messed it up. 

“Why did he carve that on me?” You muttered as The back of Swap’s phalanges traced the cuts.

“....” He thought of his words, unsure how to explain it without spilling too much of their plans. “It is to tell both Red and Edge that he is still watching. We all are.” He traced the last number of Edge’s mark. 

“I had hope you were smart enough to hide it from Red and Edge. You see, my dear.” He leaned forward. Closing your hands into his larger ones. “They do not have fond memories of Fell. It is not my place to say but theirs. With the way you are progressing, I have no doubt that you will be close to Red and Edge as you are to my sons.” He placed a skeletal hand on your cheek, rubbing the apple of your cheek with a fond smile. 

“It is truly remarkable how much kindness you have. Tell me, Y/n. Will this responsibility be to much to burden with a soul such as yours?” 

You furrowed your eyebrows at him. What did Swap mean? What exactly are you supposed to do? 

No, he wouldn’t give you any answers even if you asked. You had to find it yourself and solve this.. multi universe situation. You had to go home, no matter how shitty the situation you had with your parents. 

You pursed your lips, eyes slowly lowering to the endless ground. 

“How am I supposed to know that, when I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do.” You muttered, fiddling with your fingers. _what_ exactly are you supposed to do? 

They lost the Y/n they needed. They didn’t need you, Swap just happened to see you in the void and push you over before you had been lost, too. Much like the other Y/n’s.

The blackness had flickered white for a second, and you snapped your head to look up at Swap. “Wait!” You shouted at the Gaster figures began to slowly disappear.

“How am I supposed to remember this? I can’t even recall—”

You shot up with a loud gasp. A scratchy feeling nipped at your throat as you glanced around the room. Six pair of eye lights were trained on you with immense concern. 

You noticed Stretch holding a bone weapon to separate you and the fell brothers while Blue had summoned some blasters: aimed at the fell bros in defence. 

Their stance was similar to your pair, although Red looked hesitant to do any damage. When your eyes met with his red pin pricks, he sighed and let go of the large dog-skull disappear with a wave of his hand. Shoving them into his pockets and avoided your look. 

You looked up at Edge, who looked like he wanted… to do something. You couldn’t pinpoint what, but the way he relaxed and went back on defence meant something.

Like.. as if he was relieved you were okay. 

“What… what are you doing?” You asked, tearing your attention away from Edge to Blue and Stretch. 

Stretch slowly lowered his hand, quickly to your side and cupped your cheek in my palm. His eye lights flickered around your face, looking for something that might have confirmed his worries. He sighed in relief, dropped his head on your shoulders. 

“Thank the stars…” he whispered, snaking his arms around you and pulled you into a tight embrace. 

Confused, you patted his shoulder. Looking at Blue for an explanation but the small Sans only shook his head and tore his eyes from you, shoulders slightly trembling. 

“What happened?” You asked as Stretch (reluctantly) pulled away from his hug.

“You fainted after Red touched you.” Sans spoke, no longer hostile as he picked up the fork and cut a triangle piece of the blueberry pancake. You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at Blue and Stretch. 

“And your first instinct is to _fight_?” The bite in your tone was enough to make the two of them squirm, since you barely used such terms on them or anything in that matter. You were always the one who looked at the bright side, keep everyone from falling down and simple try to make light of a situation. 

Yet, the three of you were here. In a different universe far away from familiar people who you’ve grown to love. This wasn’t your place to do whatever you wanted freely without some kind of consequences lingering over your heads.

Especially with the sudden increase of skeleton monsters. 

Getting off the floor, you slip back into your seat and huffed softly. Pinching your chin as you leaned onto the table with your elbow propped up and palm on you cheek, looking at the two you were very familiar with as they avoided your harsh look. 

You were disappointed. The fell brothers were other versions of themselves, you’d think that they would have known if their actions were meant to hurt you or not.

“You can’t fight people here,” You said, the tone no longer lacing your words. “Especially Red and Edge. They’ve been dragged here like us, we are all still confused and rather on edge.” 

By the pun, you saw the corners of Stretch’s teeth twitch. Fighting off the smile that threatened to appear, you needed to let them know that you were serious, smiling at the unnecessary pun might throw that away. 

“And I can look after myself.” You frowned, picking up the fork and poking at your pancakes, the syrup had already disappeared into the fluffiness. You saw Blue look at you from the corners of your eye, making you furrow your eyebrows. “You know my past, you know what happened. So you should know that I can look after myself. I’ll ask you for your help when I need it.” 

Cutting out a piece, you shoved it into your mouth. Annoyance slowly building back up.


	6. The Embassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a talk with Stretch about this mornings stunt at breakfast.  
> Sans takes you all to the embassy to talk to the council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story’s not dead! I’m not dead! I got a writers block and was stumped! 
> 
> I am S O sorry!! AHHH here is new content! I promise the next update wont take a month again;-; please forgive meee

The silence in the kitchen was heavy, almost unbearable as you shoved the last few pieces of your breakfast, put you plate in the skin and quickly left. 

Closing the door to your room, you sighed heavily and switched the lock despite knowing that Stretch could teleport into your room with a flicker of magic, but that didn’t seem important to you. Making your way to your bed, belly flopped into the soft mattress and turned to lay on your side, you grabbed your phone and pulled up the message app. A soft smile appearing on your lips as you scrolled through the previous messages. 

Undyne was asking if you had an extra HDMI cord, Alphys asking what colour suit fitted her best—navy, you noted. Some were from Chara, Monster kid and his parents; Asgore and Toriel.

Clicking on Naptaton’s texts, your smile curled slightly at the newer text messages. Simple ‘check this out!’ With a link to Youtube, a selfie with his cousin. 

Dropping your phone, you sighed deeply. Theories coming and going as you thought deeper into the situation. 

You knew the resets and you knew about to genocide runs. Red was hinting at something completely different, something unrelated to the whole thing. Even if you can’t think of anything right now, you knew you’d get your answers in the near future. 

Waiting for something to happen was always a pain in the ass, though. 

Picking up your phone, you exited Napstaton’s messages and clicked Sans—er, Blue’s. 

‘Hey, think you could come to my room for a sec?’ 

After sending it, you sat up and pressed your back against the wall. Not a minute had passed and both Blue and Stretch appeared in thin air with lingering magic electricity in the air. You pursed your lips and smiled faintly. 

Despite everything, you can’t let these two go. 

But before you could open your mouth to apologize, Blue threw himself to you and hugged your shoulders, his own trembling violently as he cried and sobbed out apologies. 

“I’M SORRY I TRIED TO FIGHT EDGE AND RED. I'M SO SORRY I PANICKED AND THOUGHT THAT THEY WOULD HURT YOU!” He sobbed, gripping your shoulders for dear life. A small electrical buzz shot down your arms as each blue tears soaked into your shirt. Flinching softly, you quickly wrapped your arms around the skeleton.

“No, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, it was uncalled for.” 

“B-BUT…” Blue trailed, unable to keep his voice steady from his sniffling. You smiled and pressed your lips on his temple, softly carcassing the back of his skull.

“It’s okay. You were alarmed and jumped to conclusions, don’t apologize for that.” You spoke softly, wanting to soothe the skeleton before directing your attention to his more stubborn brother. You mentally sighed at the thought.

A soft hum came from you, tracing circles on the smooth bone underneath your fingertips, the sobs from Blue filling the silence as your telltale hum grew, masking the sobs. 

The melody played through your closed mouth, swaying side to side softly with Blue following your movements.

A few moments of silence, Blue’s sobs began to disintegrate resulting into soft sniffles. Although you couldn’t see it, his stars turned into little blue heart shapes. 

When the melody ended, along with Blue’s sniffles, you opened your eyes and smiled brightly. 

“You okay?” You asked, halting your finger movements. When Blue nodded, he pushed himself off of you and wiped at his sockets, clearing away the magic cyan tears. He looked at you for a second then to Stretch. He shut his mouth, standing up from you bed and kissed your cheek before wordlessly leaving your room.

Your heart rate picked up when your door clicked shut. Crossing your legs, you sat up and fidgeted with your fingers, refusing to look up at Stretch. He had been staring at you without uttering a single word, letting you soothe Blue before turning your attention to him.

The two of you were close. So close that people often mistook you two as a couple in their honeymoon phase. Keeping things pure and cute for others to see while doing dirty behind closed doors. Little did they know, that’s all the two of you will ever be. Best friends. 

Inhaling through your nose and exhaling out your mouth, you balled your fists and looked up at Stretch, matching his stare with your determined ones.

Stretch wasn’t as hard to read as he was a few years back but that didn’t mean you had trouble pinpointing his emotions. He masked it so well that sometimes you doubted your first analyst and confronted him only to be correct. Most times you were wrong, though. 

Right now? Stretch was devoid of any emotion. You couldn’t pinpoint what he was thinking or feeling at this exact moment. You deflated slightly, a huff coming from you. 

“Stretch,” You called, noticing his brow bones furrowing slightly. He didn’t like the nickname as much as you did. “You know that stunt in the dining room was uncalled for.”

He shifted but kept his eye lights trained on you. 

“You know that I would always come to you if anything is wrong.” You looked down at your palms. They were mysteriously healed with little markings as evidence that indicated that the cuts were once there. Swallowing thickly, you clench your fists.

“Red and Edge are you and your brother. Maybe not the same but different alternatives of you two. If I exist in this universe then there is a chance that they have a… Y/n.. of their own.” You sighed when Stretch didn’t make any acknowledgement. You wanted to be patient with him, you really did. But time was short here. Something could go wrong at any given moment and you could be split from the skeletons with zero memories. 

You didn’t know if the Chara of this world would reset. Where would that land you? Would you be dragged back to your universe with zero knowledge of monsterkind—

Then it hit you. 

_“How many times?”_

What Red said earlier… how many times did Chara reset shortly after she freed them? How many times did you meet Papyrus and Sans? Way to many to count or lower than five maybe ten? 

You weren’t oblivious. You worked your ass off to become close to Papyrus, breaking his barriers and walls down one by one to come this close to him. To hold his hand platonically and exchange kisses on the cheeks or foreheads. Did you even try on the other timelines or did you distanced yourself? 

You shakily inhaled. That’s another story for another day. Right now you needed to talk to Stretch.

“If it was that easy… then I doubt that they would hurt me if they see the resemblance to their Y/n.” You pursed your lips, the earlier thoughts weighing heavily on your shoulders as you stared at Stretch with a newfound look. With the way he leaned back, you knew he caught it. 

“I’m not comparing you four. No.” You shook your head, a ghost of a smile appearing on your lips. “Because they are themselves. A whole another beings with a different souls. You and Sans… are mine. My skeleton monsters that I go to whenever I am feeling helplessly lost and frightened and i know it goes both ways.” 

“All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t have tried to attack… even if it’s for me. We have to work together in order to get back into our alternative… seeing so much of you around gives me a headache and i—” you cut yourself off. Biting down on your lip as tears began to gather in your eyes. Talk, dammit! 

“I miss our friends…we’re here together and I wouldn't know what to do if I was alone. Here or back home.” 

………  
…….  
…..  
…  
.

Slipping out of your bed, you walked towards Stretch and wrapped your arms around him, burying your face into his orange hoodie and forced the tears down. Biting down on your lip when he didn’t make any movement. No chuckle, no cigarette in his teeth, no hug back.

“I know you and Sans worry about me. And I, you. But I can look after myself. I didn’t get out of a shitty family with help, after all.”

Stretch deeply sighed. The first noise he made ever since popping into your room half an hour ago. Slowly but surely, he wrapped his arms around your shoulders. Holding onto you tightly as if you’d slip by.

“You don’t have to write a novelty on how shitty you feel, Y/n.” The smooth rasp in his voice made you relax into his hug. Like a missing puzzle piece. “I’m not going to apologize for my actions. You gave Sans a scare when you fell on the floor. You have no idea how……… _scared_ I was.” He gripped you tighter.

“I knew that small cuts wouldn’t kill you but at that moment I forgot about human biology and thought that you would turn into dust before my eyes, theoretically speaking.” He chuckled, loosening his hold on your shoulder before pulling away from the hug but his hand went down your arm to your hand. “I am not apologizing for my actions.” He repeated. 

“I’m so happy that you talked to me instead of shutting me out.” You grinned. “Even if I did have to ‘write a novel’.” 

“Nah, like you said. I am yours. Sans is yours. And you are ours, we don’t intend to share with our other selves.” 

You chuckled, going to your tiptoes and kissed his mandible, much how you woke up Edge. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

* * *

Piling out of the red convertible, you snickered softly as Edge and Stretch struggled to get puf ot the back due to their large height. 

Shortly after you talk with Blue and Stretch, Sans had said you all needed to go see the council before meeting the King about the monster status cards and you identification papers. For special reasons, you were undergoing a different name because of the close relations to this world’s Y/n’s to the whole embassy. An hour and a half passed and here you were, standing outside the red convertible with Sans, Blue and Red watching Edge and Stretch struggle to slip out. 

Biting back a laugh, you pulled the seat forward, successfully helping Stretch. His lazy smile and head pat was enough to show his appreciation. Despite you not liking head pats, you giggled and helped out Edge. Much to his distastefulness. 

“Now what?” You voiced, wrapping your arms around Blue’s shoulders and looking over to Sans. He cringed at the look and turned to the towering building. 

“The council has been informed about the situation and will be tight lipped about it.” 

“Oo, I like it when you talk smartisy.” You teased, a slight purr in your voice as his cheek bones bloomed royal blue. You snickered softly. “Talk to me, daddy~” 

He coughed and choked, looking at you with a bewildered glint in his blue eye lights. 

Red snickered besides you, enjoying the downfall of the alpha by your words. You took pride in that and opened your mouth to further deepen the colour in Sans’s skull. Not noticing the Crimson, Orange and Cyan blush on the other skeleton’s skull as you antagonized Sans.

“B o n e d a d d y.” You coo’d, laughing at the deepened colouring on his skull before he slipped his hoody over and pulled the strings. Blushing skeletons will forever be your favourite thing ever. 

Stretch smacked your head. “Behave.” He simply stated. 

You frowned softly and rubbed the back of your head, pouting softly. The soft glow of Cyan caught your eyes as you attention went from Sans to Blue. Relieving the Skeletons from your words as you began to tease Blue about his glowing face and how cute he was. 

Puffing his cheeks, Blue shook you off and stomped towards the entrance. You laughed and quickly followed him with Stretch hot on your heels, the same lazy grin on his mouth as he did so. Despite being in a whole new place, the banter between the three of you remained the same. 

Red snickered at the blushing skeletons before him, shoving his hands into his coat pockets and followed after. He knew of his brother’s infatuation with his girl and he was willing to share if it meant having a happy Boss. 

You being here was going to be a difficulty, though. 

“Stop with the lamps ‘n lets go.” He called, his voice gruff and deep as he pushed the doors open and strolled in. Ignoring the looks he received from pansy monsters that looked like the ones he once knew. 

Red paused to stare at a bunny monster in particular. His sharp grin widening. “Huh, forgot ya existed.”

Somehow, the bunny’s face paled and he ran with his cottontail in between his legs. He chuckled and continued to follow the sound of your harmless tease. 

Papyrus had left earlier to help prepare the documents for you, writing up monster status cards were easy and with a snap of his fingers he could have it finished in ten or twenty minutes. You, on the other hand, was much more difficult because of your resemblance to the CEO. Luckily, she was overseas to inspect other places opened for monster inhabitants.

So, he left you to drive his prized convertible while he took the motorcycle that Sans never used.

“YOUR ALL HERE!” Papyrus looked up from the stacks of papers. Letting on fall onto the cleaned table and stood up. Straightening his bowtie, he grinned and made his way towards the group. 

“I HAVE THE MONSTER STATUS CARDS. Y/N, YOURS WILL TAKE LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD.” He shook his head.

Your eyes trailed to his fitted suit, he discarded his coat on the chair, neatly folded and placed in the center. A bone-printed vest with lined white blouse and dark dressed pants with brown slacks.

You lowly whistled. “You look amazing, Papyrus!” The lone thought of suited Papyrus on a motorcycle sent your thoughts on a haywire. Oh my god he’d look so cool! 

Papyrus practically beamed at your praise, making your clutch at your chest and leaned onto Sans for support, your eyes tightly shut as you muttered a “ugh, so pure, so cute.” 

Despite your tease to Sans, he chuckled and agreed wholeheartedly. 

“HUMAN? ARE YOU OKAY?” Papyrus asked, his brow bones knitted together in worry. You popped back up and gave him two thumbs up with a smile.

“Yep!” 

“ALRIGHT… THE COUNCIL IS WAITING, LETS GO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the error mistakes,, i am updating on my phone and it’s weird 
> 
> See you next week uwu


	7. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council with a side of Kings and Queens.

Stretch wanted anything but to wipe that snarky grin on your mouth, you looked like Red when you grinned like that. Arms wrapped around Blue with (colour) eyes trained on the council discussing the terms and conditions on their stay in this universe. 

There were six human councilmen and one Monster councilman. Each councillor held a soul trait painted on their chairs behind and over their heads. The lone monster councillor had a inverted-heart and was centred in the middle with three humans on each of his sides.

Stretch wasn’t sure if the council was similar to his universe’s as the government had assigned people to represent the human race, all from different regions with heavy history. 

Such as; _America, England, France, China, Russia and Germany._

But by the looks of it, this place was _very_ different as their councillors held the same accent and slang. Stretch would have shook his head at this if he wasn’t actually presented to people with higher stature. 

You, however, didn’t care if you were being inappropriate. If you wanted to hug Blue, you were going to do it. No human with a stick up their asses was going to stop you. 

Sans spoke the truth when he said they were going to be tight lipped about it. With a flick of their wrist they could come up with a backstory and a myth about ‘surface monsters’ which were the usual Vampires, Werewolves and Faeries. Enchantress or Sirens and Mermaids. Surely skeleton monsters weren’t that far off the tree of supernaturals. 

Stretch almost scoffed when they had explained fairytales revolving around these supposed ‘surface monsters’. He hadn’t voiced his thoughts upon knowing you thought they were real once in your life. 

Now, you were convinced anything could be possible. The world was filled with mysteries and unanswered questions.

Humans were superstitious like that. 

“The situation for Miss Y/N L/N is a whole different matter we’ll have to discuss, as we cannot come up with a story to explain the sudden appearance of someone who works so close to the royals and the council.” A woman spoke, freckles dotting her face beautifully. Ivory skin glowing from the stream of sunlight from the high windows, auburn hair neatly pulled back into a low bun with green eyes that pierced into the souls of each skeleton monster presented; Edge, Red, Himself and Blue.

However, her attention when to you. Stretch had to stop himself from going to your side, holding your hand whilst warning the council with a simple heated look.

“Do you understand this, Miss Y/n? We cannot allow you to keep your name while your time here.” 

Your snarky grin vanished and your hold around Blue’s shoulders tightened as the smaller skeleton monster hooked his hand around your forearms. Tapping your arm in a rhythm only the three of you knew, and you instantly calmed down.

The smile that replaced your snarky grin was almost unsettling as that usually meant you were finding an obvious loophole to this term.

“How about when I’m nowhere near this world’s Y/n? You know about doppelgängers and how there are 7 others that look exactly like you.” 

“We are well aware of that fact.” A male snapped. Pepper hair slicked back with gel, hard blue eyes boring into your calm (Colour) ones. His beard long and peppery like his hair with a moustache on his upper lip. If he had long hair, he could’ve looked like those Viking people you shown him.  
“But Y/n’s status could be at stake if people connected the dots or mistook you as Y/n herself!” 

Your face visibly twisted. Souring your mood as you unhooked your arms from Blue and ignoring the startled whispers from him. 

“Big deal. I doubt people would connect the dots. What kind of lunatic thinks `oh, she looks very similar to that other girl, maybe she jumped through alternative realities and came here!`” you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest and recoiled slightly at the angered looks directed to you from each individual ~~human~~ councillor. 

The lone monster sitting in between the six was oddly quiet. His attention solemnly on you as he drank in your words—Stretch, and possibly everyone else, was surprised when he exchanged pleasantries and propped himself in the middle. Coat now on and buttoned smoothly, the excitable character he always had was nowhere in sight and instead replaced by a professional, sleekly, councillor representing all monster kind. 

Papyrus’s teeth were straight, looking at you through his kind eyes as you continued. 

“If it comes to that, all I gotta do is lie about my name and go on my way.”

“Even so, You might grab the attention of social media. And nothing hides from the media, people online will compare the two of you and demand answers.” The other male sitting on Papyrus’s far right spoke. Kind brown eyes looking down at the group standing before them. A soft smile on his lips as he gathered his papers and adjusted his rectangular spectacles.

“I understand the wanting of keeping your name but you must consider possibilities of ‘if’”

You staggered back, a grumble in your throat as you turned away stubbornly. Stretch chuckled and placed his hand on the small of you back, rubbing you softly away from the views of the council. Although, the quirk in Papyrus’s brow bone indicated that he caught it. 

“I think she should keep her name. The first, that is. Change up her surname while keeping the similar letters. If questions arise, Y/n herself will address the public and shut down any rumours.” Another woman spoke, leaning back on her chair—and Stretch could catch a glimpse of a purple soul. **Perseverance.**

“Preposterous! Y/n is very busy than to address the public about the matter at hand. I say we change her name and close this meeting.” The pepper haired male scoffed loudly, turning to face the woman with dark tones. Light blue eyes hardening underneath the harsh glare of the male. He was **determined** to make Y/n change her name. 

“She has every right to her own name, though. We cannot force this decision on her. I vote she keep it.” The kind male smiled down at her, his attention sweeping through the expressions of the other monsters in the room. A light chuckle coming from him as he leaned back with his fingers intertwined on his knee. **Kindness**

“How about we discuss this later?” Papyrus spoke up, voice oddly low and collected as he flipped through the pages in front of him. “I do not wish to keep the King waiting too long.” He then looked up, the straightness of his teeth curving upwards into a smile. 

“We’ll will be seeing you, Miss Y/n, later. Until then, please think over the decision.”

Those who were quiet glanced at each other before nodding, backing up Papyrus’ claims before standing up. 

“I believe Councillor Papyrus will set up the date.” The one sitting on the ‘Justice’ seat smiled. Gathering his things before promptly shoving them into his briefcase. A tip of his fedora hat, he left. “Be seeing you, Miss Y/n.” 

“Oh, that man.” A woman with curly blonde hair giggled disapprovingly. “ _I_ will set up the next meeting. I trust Councillor Papyrus will inform you of the date.” She smiled. “Please excuse me.” And left shortly after the Justice. She was Patience. 

Determine rolled his eyes and stood up. “Very well, you are all dismissed. We have covered everything regarding your status cards and rights. Documents will be sent to the place to you are staying. Sign them and give it to Councillor Papyrus.” He adjusted his coat. “That will be all.” 

And with that, one by one, they all left. 

“That was…“ you muttered, uncrossing your arms with a huff. “Annoying.” 

“Councillor Papyrus, huh?” You voiced once Papyrus returned from the room you all had just exited. A sheepish look over his features but he looked immensely proud of his line of work. 

“YES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS REPRESENTATIVE OF ALL MONSTERKIND.” He beamed. Hand on his chest and posed. You imagined his scarf waving in the nonexistent wind when he did that. You shook your head and smiled. 

“They seem to rely heavily on you, though. Is that okay?”

“I AM THE HEAD COUNCILLOR FOR A REASON, HUMAN-Y/N.” papyrus shoots his head in a scolding way as if he couldn’t believe you thought they were just dumping all the work on him. You bit your lip, they better not. 

“Ah,” you nodded. “Alright.” 

“NYEH-HEH-HEH! YOU WERE FULLY JAPED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” 

“Sure did.” You grinned weakly.

* * *

With the monster status cards, they were free to go. At least, that’s what you originally thought would happen. But when the group of skeletons were shoved into another room, much bigger than the last with two chairs in the centre. You knew that this wasn’t the ending of a (already) tiring day. Potted yellow flowers decorated the room, a portrait of the King and Queen of monsters slapped in the middle of the two windows with smaller paintings of a little kid with a flower. 

You narrowed your eyes at the little kid. They looked nothing like Chara, maybe a little younger than the fifteen year old girl. Brown bangs covering their eyes, sun-kissed tan, and a gentle smile on their lips. In their hands was another flower, presumably another monster with the way their face twisted into a scowl. 

Briefly, you looked over at Stretch. His posture was stiff as a board and his eyes were trained on the smaller portrait of the ambassador and her plant. Moving from your spot near Papyrus to him, you laced your fingers with his and squeezed lightly. The soft hum of his magic buzzing against your soft palms as he looked down at you. Relief melting into his expression as he relaxed against your steady and firm hold. 

Wordlessly, the two of you caught up with the rest, staying in the back of the other skeletons in front of you. The door on the far right opened and came in the King. Your eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

This world was a fuckton of confusion, you thought. A small, barely noticeable, sigh of relief came from you as you watched Toriel walk out, joining her husband near the thrones. She carefully examined all of the monsters before solemnly staring at you, a surprised look itched on her face. 

“A human?” She voiced. Her tone oddly calm and precise. Almost motherly. Your hold on Stretch’s hand tightened noticeably as you slowly inched behind him to hide away from her stare. 

“That must be the other Y/n.” Asgore’s deep voice spoke up next. A gentle grin on his mouth as he nodded at you in greeting. 

now that was something familiar.

“This is so weird…” You muttered. Blue quickly went to your side, wrapping his arms around your free arm and hooked his hand to yours. 

“I suppose it is.” She spoke, paw covering her mouth to stifle the giggle. “It is confusing seeing her like this.” The other two other pair of skeletons quickly dispersed as she walked forward till she was standing in front of you.

“The resemblance is remarkable. Tell me, Y/n, what do you do in your world?” She asked, her eyes locking on the two skeletal hands intertwined with yours. Uncomfortably, you shook them off and crossed your arms. The spunk earlier long gone with the Queen standing in front of you. 

To be honest, when news about the murders of the six children spread, the Queen was sentenced 4 years in prison and the King, Asgore, took over until her released few years back before stepping down for her to resume her duties.

Many people weren’t happy about it but after they claimed that it was years, maybe centuries, apart since they last seen a human child. That is, until Chara came along. 

You haven’t met the Queen from your alternate but heard stories about her from your friends. Alphys admitted to not killing any of the children but helped deliver them to the Queen per orders. She was sentenced a year for her involvement.

Stretch and Asgore were great friends and told you about the door-by-door puns near the ruins and the promise of looking after Chara during her travels through the underground. You flinched when she lifted her paw for a shake but quickly pulled away with a soft frown.

This Toriel must’ve been in the ruins, if this place was as swapped as you thought it was, then that meant Asgore was the one who murdered those kids. 

Your eyes went past her to the King, a frown on your lips. He was gentle and kind and gave off their overly father vibe. He looked tired and needed a rest. Realizing that you were taking long to reply, you shook out of your thoughts and forced a small smile. 

“I.. uh, paint.” You replied awkwardly. “Mostly the fine arts, though.” 

“A self-claimed teacher, then?” She inquired. 

“Uhm.. I guess? Yeah.” 

“Would you be interested to teach art at the school I work at?” She smiled softly. “The pay is easy and you could work in salary. The school has an extra room used as storage. I think the children will be delighted to see a new class for better learning.” 

Oh, wow. What? You blinked softly. A bewildered look within your (colour) pools. Was she offering you a job off the bat? Sure you weren’t... oh. 

You didn’t have your wallet on you. No wallet meant no money... Pursing your lips into a thin line, you looked over at Stretch. He shrugged and let his attention wander from the Queen, you knew better. He was keeping his attention on you while acting nonchalant about the conversation. You huffed at him and turned back to the Queen. 

“It is monster-friendly. You will be teaching fourteen to fifteen year olds, will be given supplies and the necessary tools to fill the class.” 

“Uhm, Tori.” Asgore cut, nervously lifting his hand to Toriel. He flinched and lowered his hand when she looked back. “Maybe discuss this another time when they are more comfortable. Discussing further plans might overwhelm her.” 

“Oh, you are right. My apologies child.” She gasped. “If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call.” She smiled kindly before returning to her spot near Asgore.

“Shall we discuss your stay, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello:) so I was thinking I should let you guys vote who to interact with. I’ll round up the votes on here and Quotev, the most votes will have a chapter focused on them!
> 
> It’s only Underfell, Underswap, and Undertale bros for now:) I haven’t forgotten about the other two! 
> 
> A) Stretch  
> B) Blueberry  
> C) Red  
> D) Edge  
> E) Sans or  
> F) Papyrus


	8. A non-shopper’s trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the day with your boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t you ever look at yourself in a mirror and laugh bc u know ur Undertale trash and there is nothing that’ll change that? 
> 
> Bc same.

“I’d like to thank you all for your time. Given the situation, I imagine that it is hard to comprehend.” Asgore grinned, palms pressed together as he stood near the entrance to the embassy with Toriel, giving you a look you couldn’t read.

“Not a problem, fuzzybuns.” Sans winked, shrugging his shoulders with a lazy smile. Stretch squeezed your hand and pulled you towards the vehicle after the group said goodbye to the King and Queen. 

“So…” You spoke, tapping your fingertips on his knuckles. The playful grin appeared on your lips as you walked towards Sans, Stretch’s phalanges lingering on your palm before entering after Papyrus. “Do you have, or had, a thing for the Queen?” 

The corners of your lips curled mischievously at the familiar blue flush, his eyelights looking anywhere but you as he tried to maneuver around you but you moved—only for him to teleport behind you and hastily enter the expensive vehicle. You covered your mouth and chuckled, piling into the vehicle shortly after him. 

“GOING TO THE SHOPPING CENTRE.” Papyrus declared, turning on the ignition. “YOU WILL NEED YOUR NEEDS. I HAVE RECEIVED GOLD FROM THE EMBASSY TO GIVE YOU GOLD WHEN WE ARRIVE, FOR NOW, JUST ENJOY THE WIND!” And the rooftop of the chair backpedalled, you gasped softly and grinned, throwing your aura in the air as Papyrus rode down the street. 

“You look happy,” Stretch poked your side, making you giggle and lean away from him.

“I’ve only ridden on a motorcycle, being in a convertible like this is a new experience. Aren’t you—ACK!” You quickly removing the hair in your mouth, cringing softly at the sensation and continued to throw your hands in the air. 

The others chuckled at you, while Blue joined going so far as to stand up slightly to get a higher advantage. 

By the time you arrived at the mall, you were leaning to your side. Half asleep from the smooth ride. 

Arm wrapped around the monster besides you, you continued to pull him towards the escalators. The group of seven had decided to split with their respective brothers, meeting at the food court when they found everything they needed—and since this was a mall run by a Monster, they didn’t have to worry about racist old pricks. Which you were glad about, the last time a woman tried to ‘help’ you, you ended up slapping her and getting banned from the mall for a full year. 

You sighed at the thought, fun times, you thought sarcastically. A slight snicker coming from you as Blue skipped in front of you and basically ran up the escalator while you and Stretch stayed behind, hands intertwined. 

“What are you getting?” You asked, taking a step off and continued to walk beside him. 

Stretch hummed. “Clothes,” he lifted his sweater and shirt, exposing his bones which caused you to gasp loudly. “I don’t need much. Literally just a pile o’bones.” His teeth pulled upwards into a sly grin. 

“Did you just flash me?” You snaked your hand from his, pretending to be disgusted as his features shifted into a shit-eating grin. 

“Giving you a peek on what you’re missin’ out,” he shrugged, shoving his hands into his pocket, the same grin on his teeth as he said: “Don’t worry, m’all yours.” 

He didn’t give you the chance to reply as he intertwined your fingers with his and pulled you forward. “Whatta ‘bout you?” He lightly swung your hand, choosing to walk past stores the two of you didn’t need to go in—although, stopped when spotting Blue checking out shades of ridiculous shapes. 

“Everything.” You sighed dejectedly. “I don’t even know if I can carry it all, I’m not much of a shopper.” You muttered, shifting your weight to your right leg. Smiling softly at Blue. 

“Obviously—” 

“PAPY! Y/N! COME HERE, YOU HAVE TO TRY OUT THESE SHADES THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY LIKES!” Blue shouted, waving a large green glasses.

You looked over at Stretch and smiled, pulling him towards the smaller skeleton. They used tape to keep the silly glasses on. You put on one with plastic eyeballs glued to a spring. 

“Hah, Papy, look at this.” You spoke, turning your head to look at the skeletons. “Eye can tell you are hiding something.” 

He covered his mouth and turned away, shoulders jumping slightly as he chuckled. Blue’s brow bones furrowed underneath the plastic eyebrows, the lens having boggling eyeballs. “Y/N!” He shouted.

“moustache me a question.” Stretch punned, showing you a pair of shades with a moustache chain. He examined it and chuckled, soft ‘nyeh heh’s’ coming from him as he put it back. 

You pursed your lips into a thin line. 

“PAPY!” Blue cried, no longer interested in the shades because of the puns you two threw. 

“Aw, Sans.” You coo’d, picking up another and placing it on his face, holding it down with your finger. “No need to get swiped about it.” He tore off the green glasses with windows wipers and pouted, fighting off a smile.

You giggled softly and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into a bear hug. He protested against it but made no movements to remove your arms from him. Stretch cane back with his new purchase and the two of you looked at him weirdly. 

“The first thing you buy is.. that?” You asked, furrowed your eyebrows at the decorative glasses on his face, happy with his purchased. It.. well it had a nose, busy brows and a moustache.

“it’s a fashion statement.” He said, shrugging his shoulders and followed after Blue. 

Raising your eyebrow, you made sure to put back the glasses and follow along. “ _To who?”_

“Everyone.”

You bursted out laughing.

* * *

Blue had dragged you into sixteen different stores. For him? No. For you. He knew how much of a non-shopper you were and kept things minimalistic. Small enough to carry your things just in case you needed to jump towns—not that you ever did while staying with him and his brother, you tried three times during the time of getting to him them but every time they would sniff you out or you’d come back after a tearful phone calls after phone calls from Blue and Undyne. A few threatening ones from Alphys and a two of three pleads from Stretch.

Safe to say that everything worked out in the end. You needed up staying and having the best time of you life despite your past haunting you in every corner.

Carrying multiple bags from different stores, you frowned softly at the ever-so energetic Blue. Pointing out things that would look good on you and what would compliment your body. He (and Stretch) refuses to let you carry anything despite you being perfectly fine with hard labour. Not that it was hard in any way. 

“HOW ABOUT THIS?” Blue said, holding out a sundress. He made a face and put it back on the rack. “NO, NO...MAYBE THIS?" He pulled overalls out. 

You wrinkled your nose and lowered the clothes to see Blue. “Sans, this is enough clothes for me,” you briefly glanced at the pile Stretch was holding, a small bag from the game shop was the only thing he bought himself (aside from the glasses he still wore.) and you felt guilty for taking up their ‘me-time’. 

“NONSENSE, Y/N. YOU ARE OUR HUMAN AND I WANT YOU TO BE COMFORTABLE.” He shook his head, moving the bags he held on the other arm to browse through the racks again. 

You rolled your eyes and grabbed his hand. He paused his browse to look up at you in confusion. You smiled sweetly and pointed outside the door. “I’m hungry, why don’t we go eat while we wait for the others?” 

“ALRIGHT!” He beamed, holding your hand all the way to the food court. Stretch took the bags in his arms and used his ‘shirt-cuts’ to place them in your room, scattering on top of your bed.

“You could have done that earlier.” You muttered, following him to a table while Blue took the orders. You sighed. “I am way too dependent on you guys.” 

Stretch shrugged. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

“It is a bad thing, Paps.” You groaned, rubbing your cheeks and leaned over the table, your arms in front of you as you continued to wallow in self-hate. 

“It’s not,” Stretch spoke, placing his hand on top of your head and ruffled your hair. “We already said we want you around. You don’t gotta go runnin’ everywhere.” He popped a candy in his mouth. “‘Sides, where are ya going to run here?”

“I could impersonate the Y/n here, take the money and go overseas and start a new life.” 

Stretch narrowed his sockets. “That’s not funny, Y/n.” He sighed and lightly poked your forehead. “You already left your imprint on me and Sans. Whenever the hall you go, we sure as hell will be there along side you.” 

“Ugh.. That sounds so cheesy yet so true.” You groaned, rolling your eyes and shuddered. Stretch lightly hit you head and you sat back up with a pout.

“This nickname thing Classic has us doing isn’t really doing its job.” You say much to pa-Stretch’s amusement.

“I bet your nickname will be something like...Duchess.” 

“Why duchess?” You asked, watching as Blue walked over with a tray filled with tacos, hard and soft. 

“Why Stretch? Why Blueberry?” Stretch questioned. “Dunno, Duchess sounds like a stupid nickname like mine.” 

You snorted as Blue sat down. “I DIDN’T KNOW IF YOU WERE IN THE MOOD FOR HARD OR SOFT, SO I BOUGHT BOTH OF VARIOUS INGREDIENTS.” He said, handing you two soft and one hard. Using a paper towel as a plate, you smiled and thanked Blue.

“What did you buy, Blue?” You asked once you swallowed your bite. Blueberry grinned and shook his head. 

“NOT TELLING! YOU’LL KNOW WHEN IT COMES IN.” 

“Vague.” You hummed. “I hope it’s not another prank-war thing. Last time Alphys broke my door.” Your nose wrinkled at the memory. Whatever Blue did to get that kind of reaction from the Captain of the Royal Guard was beyond you. Her yellow scales were a shade pink and... shouting to you about something—you were too focused on your door being blown into splinters.

“IT’S NOT... OR IS IT?” Blue grinned, chowing down on his taco while you rolled your eyes. 

“Blackmail is only useful if you have the intel, o’blueberry.” 

“WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR A SHORT WHILE. IM SURE I CAN GATHER SOMETHING UP, MWEHEHEH~” 

You glanced at Stretch for a second, the corners of your lips curling as you looked back at Blue. “I know for a fact that Sans had a thing for the Queen.” Blue tensed. “I had a feeling since you—” 

“WE DO NOT SPEAK OF IT, YOU PROMISED!” Blue was blushing a mad cyan. A frown on his lips as you laughed softly. “I ALREADY SAID I LIKED SOMEONE ELSE, Y/N PLEASE!”

You shook your head, a ‘tsk’ coming from you. “You didn’t let me finish Blue. As I was saying, I had a feeling since you WANTED to prank on of them, maybe use that to you advantage.” 

Can he glow brighter? It seemed he can as he shoved a full taco into his mouth. Refusing to respond to you as he had outed himself. 

Stretch chuckled besides him while your shit-eating grin didn’t waver. Reaching over to pat his skull, he grabbed your wrist and looked up at you. 

Frozen, your eyes widened as your grin faded into a known smile. 

“DO YOU WANT TO SPAR?” 

“Nah,” you waved, twisting your hand so you were the one to hold his wrist and yank him forward. “I’m going to completely slaughter you, Sans.” 

“MWEH HEH HEH.. You Can Try, Human.” 

Despite the malice in each of voices, Blue pulled you into a awkward over-table hug. Laughing softly as you returned it before sitting back down. The promise of a spar peeking interests by the people in the sidelines as they would glance at the three of you in excitement. 

As the three of you finished the rest of the tacos, Stretch texted the originals (still weird to call them that as you thought you were the originals.) that the three of you would return to the house by shortcut. Without waiting for a reply, Stretch dropped you and Blue outside in the backyard. Blue looking around and moving things away incase someone light trip over it while you went to get get water bottles for the two of you, a towel and a quick change into work out clothes Stretch purchased for you. ‘Cause knowing You and his bro, spars were quickly becoming a regular thing, even back home. 

Throwing off the shirt to show the new sports bra, you grabbed the manifested bone and stood on one end of the backyard while Blue stood at the other. Stretch idly standing on the patio, over looking the sparring match that was about to begin. 

“Are you ready to be slaughtered, Sansy?” You called, waving the orange bone in your hand threateningly. Blue laughed from his spot. 

“YOU TALK TO MUCH, (cringey nickname).” 

You wrinkled your nose and began circling Blue. You glanced at his legs, looking for an opening to attack but the second you returned to look up, he was already advancing towards you. Holding out the bone in front of you to block his attacks, you bit you tongue and pushed him backwards. Swinging the bone to hit him but you barely managed to nip his elbow when he jumped back. Reflexes working at top level. 

He tried to punch your side but you blocked it, aiming to swipe him off his feet, he grabbed your arm and pulled you backwards, spinning you on your feet before pushing you with a soft kick. 

You cursed loudly, tumbling over and quickly getting on your feet and faced him. 

“WHERE IS THE SLAUGHTER?” He asked in mock innocence, looking around the backyard. You grit you teeth, walking towards him in a slow pace. With reflexes like Blue’s, it would be nearly impossible to land a direct hit up close. You’ve learned that the hard way the first three-four times the two of you sparred. 

“Pfft, you’re not even seeing my true power, Mwahah!” The evil laugh was probably uncalled for but Blue looked happy with it as he took a heroic pose. 

“I WILL WIN IN THE NAME OF...” he glanced around the yard once more, you paused to let him finish. “IN THE NAME OF PAPYRUS!” 

A choked sound came from behind you as Stretch began to cough, although he recovered quickly and simply said; “my hero~”


	9. To find them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wants to talk.

Heaving heavily, you chest rose and fell as you were pinned onto the patio, your arms held tightly on your sides as disgusting sweat lining on your skin. You narrowed your eyes up at Blue, your cheeks red and now pink from the haste movements you’ve been doing for the past hour.

Monster bones were magnificent, they moved like skin to form distraught and happy reactions, yet no matter how long you knew the two, they could never hide their teeth despite the lacklustre of skin.

Blue’s expression was one of victorious and pride. A soft ‘mweheheh’ coming from him as he lowered his skull, feeling the hot breath nipping your skin as you struggled against his iron hold. 

“I Put The ‘Laughter’ In Your ‘Slaughter’, Y/n.” He coo’d, the cheery smile fading as he hovered over you maliciously. 

However, unable to keep the play on, you bursted our laughing. Much to your opponent’s dismay. The eerie look in his features melted away as he stared in disbelief. Letting you hands go and he sat back, cradling your waist as you covered your mouth with both hands, tears gathering in your eyes the longer you laughed. 

“Y/N!” Blue whined, tugging at your shirt. “YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO LAUGH!” 

“I-I IM SORRY!” You continued. The two of you unaware of the arrival of the other housemates gathering into the house and following the melodic laughter that sourced from the back. 

To their surprise, You and Blue were in a intimate position with Blue sitting onto if you as if establishing dominance. The sour yet joyous stars in his eyes said another thing as he giggled with your rambunctious laughter. All while Stretch laid back with a sucker in between his teeth and closed eyes—as if this was a everyday occurrence. 

Something stirred within the skeleton’s soul, seeing you acting so carefree with your boys only ignited the furious jealousy within. Yet non of them acted upon it as Blue steadily crawled off of you and joined hands, laying next to you while staring at the sky. 

Red’s jaw tightened, unintentionally grinding his teeth together as he pivoted and walked further into the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom with a loud slam. 

It might as well shook the house because you were no longer laughing but looking upwards towards the slide glass doors. The familiar wide grin on your lips as you rolled over to your stomach and waved. 

“Welcome back!” You greeted. “Sorry we didn’t wait for you. Kind of finished earlier and came back after eating lunch.” 

“S’fine, kid.” Sans spoke as each remaining skeletons chipped away into doing their own things. He side-glanced at Stretch before meeting your bright eyes. “Can we have a talk?” 

Your eyebrows knitted together in confusion, slowly pushing yourself up to sit comfortably. Not seeing the cautious stare of Stretch and wiry look of Blue. 

“Yeah, Sure.” You said, pushing yourself to stand. You legs wobbled in protest and a small ‘woah’ escaped your lips before to slowly followed after Sans. 

The house was eerily quiet, an ominous setting hovered over your head as you followed Sans towards the basement—Yet you stopped at the entrance. Eyebrows knitted tightly in confusion and slight guard. 

“It’s okay,” Sans said upon noticing your hesitance. “Everything is shut off, the schematics and projectiles are put away for now.” 

You hand lingered on the door knob, looking into the stairway of the basement. The last time you entered a basement with equipment you didn’t understand; Stretch had yelled at you, resulting in your third attempt of leaving. 

You swallowed the built up saliva and steadily walked down the steps, each creaking louder in protest of your weight until you finally made it to the concrete floor that helped the house not sink into the earth. 

Not was colder in here than the rooms upstairs, a strange fog hovered over the ceiling as you followed Sans through a vault. If the universe-theory was correct then your assumption would be too and that the machine (the source that dragged you here) and others would be hooked up to a small generator.

You pursed your lips into a thin line as Sans punched in the code, the rhythm beeps somewhat soothing you as he pulled the latch open and gestured you inside. 

Looking at him for confirmation, when he nodded you reluctantly entered with him shortly following after you. The door closed with a loud beep, instantly locking the two of you in. 

It would have been suffocating if it weren’t for the small sound of running generator and a dead phone line. Sans was a good grasp on reality himself but the feeling of being caged still haunted your thoughts while Sans went to sit in front of a large computer screen.

The machine that ripped you through time and space was covered by a large white tarp, everything unplugged and collecting dust. Sans gestured to the chair besides him and you quickly sat down.

The only sound in the room was the generator and the dial tone, not settling your nerves about the scary basement you had been chased out of once. 

“I don’t want to take too much of your time, Y/n.” Sans’ deep voice snapped you out of your thoughts. Making your push your lips into a thin line. “But I might need you for three days, I’ll tell Stretch and Blue about it— since it seems you’re the only one who can look for the other four.” He said, lightly tapping the space bar of the keyboard and revived the computer. The sudden light blinding you slightly as you squinted your eyes. 

It was a map of the city along with a few colourful dots. One of which was a brilliant bright red, pulsing softly within the embassy. Two others were a rustic orange and a faded red, within the forest floor. A purple and faint orangeish red pulsed softly in the next town over. 

“The red in the embassy is the kid who freed us. The other four are skeleton monsters like me and Pap.” He pointed at the ones in the forest near the house. “These two, I have no idea why they are there, but they seem to be moving at the slow pace. I’ve monitored their movements for a few hours last night and gathered that they only moved within the forest. Sometimes the colour would brighten and dim, I haven’t given much time to think about it and come up with a theory as to why—but I think they’re... hunting?” 

You furrowed your eyebrows, locking into the dimmed lights on the screen. “Why do you say that as a question?” You asked, looking over to Sans. 

He shrugged his shoulders and pointed at a majority piece of the forest. “They tend to avoid going here at all cost. Probably because it’s widely known as a camping spot for humans.” 

You nodded your head but quickly shook it. “And this involves me, how?” 

He chuckled airly. “Paps and I have our own Y/n. Red and Edge seems to have their own, Stretch and Blue have you—Do you know where I’m going with this?” 

You nodded your head slowly. “They must have a Y/n of their own but there is no telling how close they were, right?” 

Sans looked prideful of your own discovery, a small flush of blue over his cheekbones. “Yep. It’ll take a while to locate them since they don’t necessarily stay in the same spot for too long—the other two, however..” He glanced at the town over. “They should be easy to locate, just ask the locals if they seen skeleton monsters around and point us to the right direction.” 

“The fact that there is more than one me still hasn’t settled in and still blows my mind.“ You said, looking at the forest portion of the map. “If these two are harder to locate, then it’s best if we go search for them now than later. Who knows when they’ll gather the courage to ditch.” Speaking from experience. You thought at the end of your words. Gnawing down on your bottom lip. 

“Wait, what did you mean by ‘it seems you are the only one who can look for the other four’?” You asked, deepening your voice to mock his—although there was no hostility in it. Sans smile wavered slightly. 

“Uh...How much do you know about Monster souls?” He probed, exiting out the tracker map and shut off the screen. He leaned back on his chair and intertwined his fingers on top of his lap, suddenly looking nervous. 

“Just the basics.” You said truthfully, when he didn’t say anything you continued. “Just that your souls is what keeps you together with dust and magic, the very culmination being of.. well, you.” 

Sans avoided your look as he coughed. “Then.. you doing know about bonding, right?” 

“Like... BDSM?” You tiles your head, fighting off the teasing smile that threatened to show. The bewildering look in Sans face made you snort as he began to stutter and stumble over his words. It was until you laughed that he got that you were just kidding. 

“Anyways,” Sans said pointedly. “Bonding to monsters is like... Soulmates to humans.. it uh, it leaves a mark on your soul and intertwines with your natural magic and seals it.” He scratched the back of his skull, a long sigh coming from him as he straightened and looked at you. “Seeing your relationship with Stretch and Blue, I wouldn’t be surprised to see that they had unintentionally bonded with you...” he paused for a second, watching as your features turned into confusion, realization and confusion again. 

He sighed softly. “May I take out your soul? It’s better to show you than explaining it.” 

You blushed madly, covering your chest and moving away from Sans. You may have not known much about souls but you knew that taking one out of confrontation was considered lewd. Like hand-holding in anime. 

“I-I!!” He stumbled, forcing down the furious blush. ”not like that! No ill intentions, I swear.” 

You sighed and lowered your arms from your chest—Stretch nor Blue had the privilege to see your soul yet, despite the years you’ve known them yet here you were, getting out soul taken out by someone you met not even a week ago. 

“Alright... But this stays in between us, okay?” You said sternly as he stiffly nodded his head. 

Lifting his hand up and motioned ‘come here’ with his finger, a small tug in your chest caused you to gasp until a floating cartoon heart hovered over Sans’ palm. The colour was brilliant and vibrant, shining its glowing light in the darkest corner in the room as Sans stared at the soul with...something in his sockets. 

“I knew it...” he whispered. He lightly shook his head and pointed at the two brightest colours. “Perseverance and Kindness.” The heart was a mix of the two, swirling softly between the two yet not merging together into a grey colour. A few strings attached to your soul in different shades of oranges and Blue, in total there was ten thin strings moving at a comical slow pace around the soul, your soul. 

“This, string right here is Blueberry and this one is Stretch..” he blushed profusely. “The others.. are... us. Even the ones you haven’t met yet.” 

“What?” You breathed, furrowing your eyebrows. “How is that possible? I don’t know you all that well.” 

“But you have an understanding of it.” He said quickly, motioning the soul back into your chest. The empty feeling felt whole again as if you over act during thanksgiving. “My theory is that; Since several versions of Stretch and Blue are around, their bond expanded towards them—to us.” He rolled his hands, trying to make sense of the situation for you. 

“But..” You swallowed, unsure how to even finish that sentence.

“I’m sure Stretch and Blue have no idea about the bond but when we go on our three day trip, they’ll feel it.” He stopped his movements, placing his hand over his chest and balled his white shirt. “ _I_ feel it. Whenever you are far, I feel a painful tug in my soul. Its telling me to go and find you and keep you safe.” 

You already left your imprint on Sans and me, where ever the hell you go, we sure as hell will be there along side you. Stretch’s words echoes in your head—did he know about the bond? The phone calls, Blue’s voicemails of him crying and begging you to come back. Alphys’ threats and Stretch’s pleas all made sense now. 

Before you could spiral down that train of thought, Sans’ deep voice pulled you back up. 

“But you aren’t ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *loud exhale* oh my god, heavy chapter much??


	10. Time packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look in Red’s head.   
> You and Sans pack for the upcoming ‘camping’ trip.

You were infuriating. You were so sappy and so damn carefree about everything. If you were his, you’d be freaking out about the situation and isolate yourself from the others, keeping close to him and his brother. 

Yet, you weren’t. You were Ashtray and Baby’s. Your personality was a complete 180° compared to the you he knew. It was both frustrating and so damn hot. 

The door slammed loudly behind him, paying no minds how the wall shook. Red paced around the room, gnawing at his phalange and muttering under his breath. Stars, he wanted to be close to you. 

Maybe have that little thing you have with Stretch and Blueberry. He knew you weren’t his like how you weren’t Edge’s, there was no way in Asgore’s bread you were going to be that comfortable with him and his bro. 

His phalanges twitched in between his teeth. This felt wrong. He already had a Y/n of his own, she was hardheaded, often matched Edge’s anger, and she didn’t give a shit about him or his bro. 

The door to the room opened, much gentler than the slam he did just moments earlier. Papyrus—His brother, walked in and softly closed the door behind him. The room was barely touched, dust particles still lingering in the air along with the covered furniture. Few bags of his (recently new) belongings was shoved into the closet without care, the white cloth that covered the bed was bundled up and placed on top of a chair in the far corner.

Edge’s calm demeanour didn’t alarm Red the slightest. He knew what his brother was feeling—Seeing you with Blue like that only rugged the strings around his soul, calling out for someone who wasn’t there.

If he was lucky, his world collapsed.

Maybe then he could get a chance with you. Sweet, lovely you.

“Th’lady’s Infuriating.” Red spoke, lowering his hand from his mouth. Balling his fists as he shook slightly. A scoff came from Edge as he reluctantly went to sit on the messy bed.

“SHE’S...DIFFERENT.” He bit, venom in his words. “SMILES AND UNGUARDED WILL GET HER KILLED.”

“Yeah, no shit, Boss.” Red grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. Nips and chips from his biting slowly began to heal—unlike the scars he received in his earlier years 

Edge narrowed at the tone but said nothing as Red began to pace around the room once more. 

This was going to get ugly.

*****

After the, quote on quote, ‘talk’ you and Sans split ways to begin packing for the three-day long camping trip. 

Stretch and Blue were less than pleased that you agreed to go out with Sans. Three whole days without your laughter or smiles, were you cruel or were they too attached to you? 

Packing camping gear was harder than you thought, a survival kit was snug in the bottom of you backpack along with snacks and easy-over the fire food. Searching for the other skeletons in the forest wasn’t ideal but you were pumped for it as you’ll be far from the city lights and be able to see the starry night sky. A single bug repellent was shoved into your backpack and two small-rolled up sleeping bags were shoved in Sans’ carry on.

The tent was a two-persons tent that fit the two of you snuggly and with a small space for personal reasons. 

Papyrus wanted to come along on this ‘camping’ trip with you and Sans but after much explanation from his brother, he begrudgingly stayed back. 

Stretch and Blue were (unsurprisingly) in your room helping you pack for the three-day trip. Without the computer map to locate the other two, you’ll be going in blindly.

“ARE YOU SURE WE CAN’T COME?” Blue asked, neatly folding your sweater and placing it above the snacks and food. 

You smiled at his expression, lifting your hand to rub his skull. “I wish you could, but Sans said too many people might scare them off.” 

Stretch scoffed behind him and you looked up with raised eyebrows. The words Sans said earlier was still freshly imprinted in you mind and you couldn’t help but frown. “Something to say?” 

Stretch looked surprise for a second, as were you, at your slight bite in your tone. “No, just wondering why classic wants ya out of the house for three whole days.” 

“You know how your teleportation works.” You said narrowing your eyes. “He hasn’t been to the forest yet. Taking shortcuts will be risky.” You sighed at their stiff shoulders, realizing that you had snapped at him unintentionally. 

Laying on your bed, you rubbed your eyes and groaned. “Dammit, i’m sorry Papyrus.. I didn’t mean to sound like I’m mad at you.. it’s just..” did you know about us being bonded? Is was what you wanted to say. He was your best friend for crying out loud! “Sans and I talked about a few things and it sent me over to the edge. I haven’t really been able to think about it yet.”

Before Stretch could reply, the door to you bedroom slammed open, shaking the wall by its force and came Edge. Narrowed sockets and a scowl on his mouth. 

“I AM COMING WITH YOU AND THAT BONE SACK.” He declared much to your boy’s liking. Sans quickly stumbled past the door with Red following in a more slower pace. His eye lights met your (colour) ones for a second before he lowered them and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Oh wow, Sans.“ You said. “You actually ran.” 

“DON’T IGNORE ME, HUMAN!” Edge screeched, snapping your backpack from blue and zipped it. “FOR REASONS, I AM TO ACCOMPANY YOU.”

This is the first time Edge had ever talked to you, other than you waking him up like it was Christmas, the two of you barely said anything—just a week ago you were in your own world ignorant of the multiverse theory and enjoying life with you two skeleton boys—who, you may add, had formed a bond with you without your permission. 

Unintentionally or not, you still had a say in things. 

Okay, okay.. You needed to calm down before you said anything you’d regret. Inhaling and exhaling softly, you grabbed one of your pillows and wack Edge in the arm. 

The edgy monster paused his rant to look at you as if you’ve grown another head, Red looked like he wanted to pounce you—why? It was just a harmless pillow for crying out loud! 

“Shush! I have a lot on my mind and it’s only been what, day two? Three? Since we arrived.” You glance briefly at Sans. “If Stretch or Blue aren’t allowed to come then that means you aren’t allowed to come either!” When he didn’t move, you clenched your jaw.

“Got it, Papyrus?”

Edge’s jaw clicked shut, unable to say anything with the glare you shot him and the way you had spat his name. Despicable and lowly.

Behind Edge, Stretch tensed.

He would never get used to that type of tone in your voice when addressing others. The fact that you said his name was unsettling and chipped away the uniqueness he held. Although, that might have been just him because Edge’s reaction was something he didn’t expect.

A soft crimson glowed from your face, giving your skin a small pinky tone as your glaring eyes softened into a mischievous glint. 

Aaand you were back to your playfully ways as you began to prob Edge. Jabbing him in places with your words as the crimson in his skull deepened with each words. The curl of your lip familiar to Stretch that reminded him when you’d tease Undyne about her crush on the Captain, or when you’d try to flirt with Muffet and Grillby to get a reaction out of them. 

Although, the blue flames monster was oblivious to your flirts and would compliment you back, flustering you into a blushy and stuttery mess. 

When the edgier skeletons left your room, leaving your boys and Sans alone with you. 

Sans eyed Stretch for a while, keeping his distance while kneeling next to your bed and helped you pack up the last few things scattered on your bed.

You’d be leaving tomorrow morning, leaving you with your boys for another night before leaving for three full days, maybe shorter if luck would have it. 

“Is that everything?” You asked after fully stuffing your backpack. Sans glanced around your room, looking for anything amiss. When he didn’t find anything he nodded. 

“Yeah, I can sort some of pap’s food in my phone just in case.” He said carefully, taking out the flip phone and scrolling through the inventory. 

Your lips perked upwards. “Yeah, I can do that with Blue’s tacos, too. A few should be good for the road.” 

By the mention of his nickname, Blue instantly perked up. “THEN I WILL IMMEDIATELY BEGIN PREPARATIONS!” Then he ran out your door. 

With Stretch and Sans now alone with you, you took out you iPhone and searched for the somewhat-newly installed items. 

“You can do that?” Sans asked, trying to look over your shoulder and onto the glowing screen. You nodded excitedly. 

“Undyne made a few changes after my first attempt to leave. I kinda lied about going camping alone in my parent’s cabin and she installed new programs on my own with the help of my natural magic—don’t get me wrong, I have absolutely no idea how to use magic but she said that humans souls were stronger and that she could have it done in two measly hours!” 

“Undyne..?” Sans questioned, his browbones furrowed slightly as you flushed. 

“She was the Royal scientist back in our universe,” you pointed at Stretch then yourself. “Alphys is, or was, the Captain of the Royal guard, the two were about to..get married.” The excitement in your voice faded drastically. Thinking about the timid fish woman and her small but fierce fiancée dampened your mood like wet hair sticking to your skin. You pushed the somber thoughts away and opted to smile at the two skeletons in front of you. Another feeling pushed away on top of the towering pile in your mentality. 

“How about we go wait for dinner, yeah?”


	11. ‘Stretch’ed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The overflowing dam of the situation finally falls and you end up fighting with your skele-boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When You/Reader is alone with Swap!Bros, she refers them as ‘Sans’ and ‘Papyrus’ instead of ‘Blueberry’ and ‘Stretch’. She only calls them via nicknames is when they are around the others.

Dinner was quiet. Tensed for most people but you found it pleasant, the last moments with your boys until you returned three days later—it felt so long and pointless to do this but you also knew you couldn’t leave those two in the Forest alone. 

Stretch had stuck to your side most of the night after dinner, looping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your head while you washed the dishes, following you like a lost puppy up the stairs with a loose hold on the hem of your shirt, he waved off Sans if he tried to talk to you and pulled you closer—not that you have any obligations against his affective nature but at times it got a tad bit too annoying. 

Like right now. 

Laying in bed with a book in your hand, Stretch clinging on you like a koala underneath the sheets, soft snores coming from the lump as you lowered the book and softly glared. You loved Stretch. You loved Blueberry. But there were times when one of them went overboard with their affections that you found almost suffocating, and you needed a break.

like, a few hours break. Not three whole days break. 

The door to you room slammed open, making you jump from the sudden act and slammed the book shut. Your eyes met with Blur as he strolled in, softly closing the door with a sheepish look. 

“BROTHER!” He said, ripping the covers off of you and huffed at the sight of Stretch. “THERE YOU ARE! I NEED HELP CALIBRATING ON SOME PUZZLES.” 

“It’s late, why are you working on puzzles now?” You asked, silencing praising Blue for having Stretch unlatch from you. He lazily sat up and waved at Blue. 

“heya, bro.” 

“LETS GO!” He groaned, grabbing a hold of his wrists and yanked him off the bed. “Y/N PROBABLY NEEDS TO SLEEP FOR HER TRIP TOMORROW MORNING...” he trailed. “AND I WANT TO SHOW HER SOMETHING BEFORE SHE LEAVES! WILL YOU HELP ME, BROTHER?” 

You blinked at Blue, unsure how to react because - it felt like he was saying goodbye forever. Something in your chest tugged harshly at that thought, and you knew what it was by the way Stretch had flinched once the words had left Blue’s grin. He looked doubtful and glanced back at you - your hand was raised to your chest, right above your SOUL and clenched the shirt into your hand. The tug was painful and you couldn’t stop the tears that welled in your eyes. 

Blue gasped horribly, letting go of Stretch and immediately climbed into your bed until he was knelt in front of you. Skeletal hands pressed against your cheeks and thumbs working to wipe away the tears. The happy and excited stars in Blue’s sockets disappeared and replaced by simply blue dots as he wiped the tears falling down your cheeks. 

The soft, yet hard material of bones shook you back into reality. The hushed whispers of Blue made you recoil slightly before leaning back into his touch. A small content hum coming from you as the soft buzz of his magic leaked from his hands and onto your skin, leaving the patch fuzzy and warm. 

“NO NEED TO CRY, Y/N! IT’S A HAPPY SURPRISE!”

 _Oh Blue._ You thought. Cupping his hand with your own. _Do you not feel that painful tug?_

Taking his hand from your face, you squeezed softly in reassurance. “Then, I am excited to see what you’ve thought of.”

*****

“Paps, can you stay?” You whispered, interlocking your fingers together and kept your gaze low. Unsure how to bring up the topic of monster bonding. You weren’t sure if he knew about it, or if he did it without your permission.

The flood that built over the week was becoming unbearable and you weren’t sure if you could shove your feelings and words down any longer. 

Shakily exhaling, you sat on the chair near the balcony in your room, twirling your thumbs together as Stretch— _Papyrus_ sat in front of your legs, hooking his arms around your calves and propped his chin on your knee. 

You smiled softly and caressed his skull.

“I want to go home.” You said with a sigh, fingertips slowly trailing down to his cheekbones and poked softly. “I miss everyone. I miss seeing Alphys and Sans in the kitchen, I miss talking to Undyne about the latest episode of an anime.” You pulled your hand away from his skull. “I miss Asgore’s pep- _Ha! Pap-talks_, Toriel’s awkwardness and Naptaton’s phone calls.” You scowled lightly, glaring at a poor piece of furniture as if it was the base of your problems. 

Before Papyrus could talk, you cut him off by standing up. Slowly unhooking his arms around your legs and stepped over his crossed legs and paced around the room. 

“Hell, I even miss Asriel and his parents. Chara would often drag him along our trips. No matter how annoying he was, he always smiled or kept up the optimistic attitude that-” running your hands through your hair, you huffed and sighed loudly. “-that I am envious over.” 

You turned to look at Papyrus, a humourless laugh coming from you as you fought back the tears. The dam that overfilled was becoming too unbearable—you couldn’t run away because this wasn’t your universe. 

“And then this-” you waved at the air, a frustrated growl coming from you. “ _This_ happens. We get dragged out of our universe, away from home, away from _friends and family_.” As you paced around the room, hands racking through your hair and teeth nipping at the skin of your lip, you failed to notice that Papyrus had gotten off the floor and stood two feet from you. 

“No one here knows about us, our memories, the laughter we shared and stupid antics we pulled!” You whipped your head to the side, glaring up at Papyrus and yanked your arm from his hold. 

Something so familiar and welcoming suddenly felt so contained and toxic that you couldn’t help but back away, arms slowly crossing over your chest as he stared at you with confusion. 

“To top it all off...” You shook your head, the air in the room suddenly feeling so small as a forced giggle came from you. Turning around and opened the glass doors to the balcony. Thinking the worst, Papyrus quickly followed. 

The skies were painted in oranges, pinks and blues as the sun ducked over the horizon. Saying goodnight to this side of the world and greeting the other with bright warmth that you wanted at this moment. The navy blue in the sky was dotting with stars millions of miles away, painting the canvas as a final touch. 

Placing your hand on the rails, you leaned forward and inhaled, lowering your head as your (colour) hair framed your face. Unsure how to proceed now that you vented and nearly cried of the feelings that you had suppressed over the few days. 

“How...How are you and Sans so calm about the situation?” You asked, barely moving from your spot as Papyrus took a step out and leaned against the door frame. His eye lights trained on the sky before falling down to you. “Did y-you just.. shove it all down or did you..y-you not give a shit?” 

You cursed silently when your voice wavered. The tears leaking from your eyes and down to the patio below. 

Your shoulders shook as you clasped your hand over your mouth to stop the choked sobs. “This..this isn’t a reset, Papy. This is _real_ , this isn’t our place to live and it s-sure as hell isn’t...” you flinched when Papyrus pulled you into a hug. His hand behind your head as he softly pushed you against his ribcage. The orange sweater barely cushioned the form—but you knew how soft it actually was inside. 

_“This isn’t home.”_

You shook in his hold, sobbing silently as you desperately cling onto him. You knew you shouldn’t have said anything after fully thinking it through, your words were probably blind compared to a fully formed plan but you _couldn’t_ wait after hearing what Sans had said and showed you. You needed to take off the load and _finally_ relax. 

“Honey...” Papyrus whispered, squeezing you once more before letting you sway with him. “You know that I’m barely keeping together. I miss the same things you miss. Muffet’s bar, her honey...Az’s tea.” 

Still, you were afraid of telling him the bond. Would he react badly? Not react at all (like he always does but you knew better, or did you?) or shrug it off like he did with this whole time and space jumping situation.

When he didn’t say anything, you slowly pushed yourself off of him, wiping away the tears in your eyes, not caring around the smeared mascara and flared up at him. 

“Did you know?” You accused.

“Know what?” He said, befuddled.

You laughed, leaning against the rail. This time looking skyward than below to the patio. The tears still gathering in your eyes as your chest began to hurt. _Do you feel that?_ You thought, side glancing to Papyrus before looking up at the stars that began to show more vividly. 

“Are you really going to make me say it...” You muttered softly, knowing fully aware that he could still hear you. Papyrus made a strange noise before standing next to you and gazing up at the stars with his hands in his hoody pockets. 

“Say what? You know you can talk to me or Sans about anything, right?” He said carefully. Picking his words as if it would send you over the edge and plunging to the ground, not that he’s let you. Probably catch you with his magic or hold you back before you could even climb the rails. 

“That’s the thing, I don’t know if I should tell you. I don’t even know if you know about it or that you did it without _my_ permission.” You hissed softly in distaste. The thought of _dating_ either Sans or Papyrus wasn’t awful, it’s just you weren’t sure if things would change. 

Sure the three of you were already touchy-feely with one another, the two of them to you and you back, but what would that mean if you could only choose one? A void would be there without the other like a missing puzzle piece. It would be pointless and unfulfilling. 

Would they want to share with you? They were already sharing you but... what if—what if you were just being selfish? 

“Sans and I talked—er.. _classic_ and I talked.” You started, fingers twirling around one another. Tears no longer present but the gnawing anxiety of another topic. 

Papyrus’ shoulders tensed and the air around him thickened with his magic. His jaw clicked shut and he sternly looked down towards the patio. 

You didn’t bother to look at him, instead tracing the sky with your eyes on each star constellations visible. The soft blues were now faded to a familiar blackened sky, dotting wonderfully with stars. 

“I showed him my SOUL,” Papyrus snapped his head to you, sockets wide with disbelief—and an unknown feeling settled in your chest. “He showed me... my SOUL bonds...” You nipped at the bottom of your lip. Quickly thinking on how to word your next few sentences. 

When Papyrus stayed silent, giving you a few moments to collect your thoughts, and sighed. Picking his hoody and slipping it over his skull. 

“He...showed me strings wrapping around my SOUL, what they were and their purposes. It turns out...” Now you were looking at him but his hoody was in the way to see his expression. You scowled softly and slowly pulled it back—a strangled gasp escaping your mouth when his hand shot from his pockets to your wrist, completely stopping you in your movements.

Pursing your lips into a thin line, you continued. “It turns out that the bond is You and...Sans.” 

His hold on your wrist slacked and he looked at you with his sockets wide, obvious disbelief written on his (lack thereof) features. His teeth parted to say something but an odd sound only reached your ears. 

Until... “How?”

“What do you mean ‘how?’ You’re the one who put it there!” You snapped. Ripping your wrist from his hold and crossed your arms, finding that it was uncomfortable and leaned against the railings. 

“No, no, no.” Papyrus shook his skull. “No, that’s now how it _works_ , Y/n. I, or my bro, would _never_ do something stupid like that without making sure of your feelings.” He said quickly, softly placing his hand on his shoulder and turning you to face him. When you avoided his stare, he cupped your cheeks with his palms and forced you to look up at him. “I swear to Toriel, I’d— _We_ would never betray you like that.......” he trailed off. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat and attempted to look away but his hands on your cheeks held an iron grasp. 

“But...” he spoke up. Voice soft and hushed as if he didn’t want anyone hearing to hear. “Would it be so bad?” 

“Papyrus!” You shouted, shaking your head and pushed him off of you. “That isn’t even the full thing and you’re already—already suggesting we _date?_ ” 

“What more is there?” He said, shaking his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Nothing wouldn’t change but additions.” 

“Additions, Yeah.” You laughed humourlessly. Papyrus looked at you and urged you to finish that sentence. You stopped the pointless laugh and sighed. Running your hand through your hair.

“Classic said that.. since I am bonded to you and Sans, it meant that I am bonded to your alternative selves, too. Something about crossing realities and opening that door.” 

“What does _that_ mean?” He nearly hissed. 

You narrowed your eyes and kicked the rails. “It means I am bonded to Classic, Paps, Edge, Red and those other four skeleton brothers!” 

“Are you going to leave us? Take _them_ instead of the two who watched you grow and evolve into the person you are now?” He accused. The frustration vivid now that you had spilled the tea about SOUL bonding with your best friends. 

You gasped. “You said—are you _really_ going to give up just like that!? I don’t even talk to Red or Edge! I have no idea how they are like or what interests them becAUSE NEWS FLASH! THEY ARENT YOU OR SANS!”

*******

By the time you and Stretch stopped fighting, Sans came to check up on some last-minute packing only to be shoved out of the way by Stretch as he stormed out of the room.

You huffed angrily at the wall, refusing to look at Sans as you fought off the frustrated tears that threatened to fall. You had enough crying for this day, all you wanted to sleep and leave. 

_Leave._

_run away._

Sans knocked on the door, successfully pulling you of your huffs and heaves as he shook a packet in his hand. “I’ll just put this in my pack. You get some sleep, Y/n.”

Without any obligations, you stripped your pants when the doors closed and slipped into the bed. The large mattress feeling empty as your softly tapped your fingers on the soft mattress, your pillow dotting with liquid from your tears as you shut your eyes and turned your back on where Stretch would normally sleep on.

The door to you room opened and closed, you furrowed your eyebrows—but softened when Blue stripped himself of his battle body(leaving the white shirt and his pants) and climbed into bed with you, draping his arm around your waist and pulled you to the soft hum of his bones. 

You fell asleep in seconds despite the empty void to your left.


	12. Forest Floors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans seems uncomfortable. I wonder why? 
> 
> You finally go to the forest!

The next morning, you found yourself back in the basement. Staring at the large screen with the locations mapped out for Sans’ shortcuts. A small huff came from you as you watched the small lights move about on the forest floor. One shined brighter than the other while the other pulsed softly. 

You pursed your lips and glanced over to the machine in the corner. “Are you going to fix it?” You asked, startling Sans as he wrote the coordinates of their location. 

“uh, what?” He turned to you, looking over his shoulder and followed your line of sight. He quickly tore his gaze away from it, you narrowed your eyes softly. “Probably. The algorithm of the timeline must’ve been disrupted since you all showed up. The best course of action is to give the timelines to settle before attempting to take any of you back.” He said looking up at the screen, although his white eyelights would travel towards the covered machine in the far corner. “It could cause a larger tear in the time and space algorithm which might cause a world to collapse—I don’t know. This is the first time this ever happens.” 

You pursed your lips, walking towards the machine and gently lifted the covers. The soft scrapes of pen against paper that filled the air stopped abruptly as Sans kept his attention on you. 

Licking your dry lips, you yanked the cover off. Small dust particles flew upwards and into your nose, making you sneeze and swat the air in front of your face. 

“If you fix it, the bonds would be cut, right?” You asked, not noticing the harsh flinch Sans did. His boney hand bundling his shirt painfully.

“The only ones intact would be Blue and Stretch’s, right?” You say while lightly tracing the cool metal. Completely unaware of the disbelief look in Sans’ features. Although that question was for yourself, you didn’t know that Sans had been paying attention to you. The cover pooled on the floor, crinkling lightly as you took a closer look. 

Small dents were littering the machine, unfamiliar fonts-symbols? We’re scratched in with something sharp, forming sentences with hands, faces and various shapes in a language you didn’t recognize. 

“Alright. I got everything we need.” Sans said, easily pulling your attention away from the language and to him. You smiled softly and nodded. Picking up the cover and attempted to recover the machine. 

Sans chuckled nervously, outstretching his hand and a gulf of blue magic picked the cover from your hold and over the machine easily. You huffed playfully, rolling your eyes as you walked towards Sans (unaware of the cautious step back) and grabbed his hand. 

“I have to go get my pack in my room, meet you in the back.” You said whilst giving his hand a soft squeeze as the two of you left the basement and into the familiar hall near the stairs. 

Slipping your hand from his, you quickly went up the stairs. Once again missing the soft look over Sans’ feature as he watched you retreat to your room.

Slowly opening your door, you peeled your head in first to make sure Blueberry was still asleep. You sighed softly when you spotted him cuddling up to your pillow and slipped into the room carefully. Everything was still weird; with how the furniture was arranged and the glass door was on the opposite side—you could get used to it, get used to everything now that you knew Sans was going to wait until the universe healed itself, whatever the heck that meant. 

Grabbing the thickly stuffed backpack at the foot of your bed. You slipped your arms around the straps and carefully made your way towards Sans, your Sans, and pushed the blanket from his chin. 

He, Papyrus and Edge wouldn’t be up until an hour later for their daily morning jogs, pulling whomever is still in bed by the time they come back and haul (lack of) ass to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Thumb lightly brushing against his cheekbone, you leaned down and kissed the spot in between his eyebrow bones. Your lips lingered for a second before you pulled back and retreated out the room. “I’ll be back in three days.” You whispered as the door softly clicked shut. 

Glancing at Stretch’s room, you pursed your lips. Sleeping the night without Stretch was hard. Waking up in the middle of the night because you subconsciously knew something was wrong and missing. 

After he had stormed out, you didn’t have the time to chase after him, to tell him that you didn’t see the others as replacements or better versions. 

You couldn’t fight back. 

But still, Papyrus was your best friend and leaving after a fight was a no-no, no matter how hard it was to spill your feelings without running away. 

You sucked a deep inhale and tiptoed towards the door. Hesitantly twisting the doorknob and entering the darkroom, you scoffed lightly but quickly made your way towards the bed by sheer memory. Even though it wasn’t the exact replica of his actual room, you managed to not make any noise through the darkness. Squinting your eyes through the dark, you sighed softly and slipped out your phone. Pressing the screen to your chest, you swiped up and lowered the screen brightness. 

Slowly, you brought the dimmed screen up, illuminating the darkness with a soft glow. You swallowed thickly and slowly leaned towards a sleeping Stretch. You lightly brushed the blankets from his skull and featherly kissed his mandible. 

Letting your lips linger for a second longer, you quickly yet silently backed out of the room. Once the door clicked behind you, you sighed in relief. A silent yawn coming from you as you walked down the stairs, past the dining room and kitchen towards the patio. 

“Hiya, Sansy~” You coo’d, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and swayed lightly. “Ready to get this show on the road? I dunno ‘bout you but I want to come back now.”

Despite the joke, Sans only gave you a weak chuckle and shrugged off your arms. Furrowing your eyes in confusion, you let your arms fall back to your sides. 

“..okay..” you muttered, silently taking Sans’ hand and closed your eyes. 

For a second, the ground underneath your feet gave out, making your stomach drop from the weightless feeling before the ground came back. 

Sans shook off your hand as quickly as you regained your footing—which was fast considering the amount of times you had ‘shortcut’ with Papyrus back in your universe. 

Your eyebrows knitted together once more when Sans kept his skull low with a compass in his hand and a map of the forest in the other. “Their last locations were northwest from here.” He said, gesturing to your left with the folded map. “About 50 or 70 paces.” 

“I’m so glad it’s still summer.” You said once Sans started to take lead. “Would you imagine camping out when Halloween is around the corner? The cold night would probably freeze through my skin.” A smile stretched widely on your lips as you quickly paced up with Sans.

“I’d have lot of problems If we did...” you paused for dramatic effect. Your hands shook in a jazzy term with the same stupid grin on your mouth as you added: “a skeleton of problems.”

The smile quickly faded in concern as Sans shrugged off your joke once again and picked up his pace.

“Uhm, Classic?” You spoke, quickly matching his pace. The warmth atmosphere slowly changing into a soft chill—not that you noticed at first as you were concerned for Sans. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, Everything’s great. Why wouldn’t it be?” He said although refused to look up from the map. You frowned softly and plucked it from his hand—instantly making him stop and snap up at you. 

“Because you’re acting like I’m not here.” You say, folding the map and shoving it into your jacket pockets. Your frown deepened at the distant look in his white eye lights. 

You tilted your head. “Did I say something to make you avoid me? Am I making you uncomfortable?” You asked, slowly closing the distance between you and him with each question that spewed out of your mouth. 

You were so tired of fighting already. It wasn’t your forte and now Sans is acting like you have the plague, avoiding you at all cost even though you are a few feet besides him.

You narrowed your eyes when he shrunk away, adding more distance between the two of you—grabbing his wrist and pulled him towards you. In shock, he dropped the compass with a sharp gasp. 

“You can talk to me, I don’t care about your dark secrets or embarrassing kinks, if I am making you uncomfort—” 

“You’re not!” Sans shouted, twisting his wrist from your hold and staggered a few feet back. Sockets wide with his arms in front of him defensively. 

You scoffed softly. A small pained feeling bloomed in your chest but you ignored it in favour of taking out the map and smoothing it out. “Huh-uh. ‘Cause your reaction is _so_ convincing.” 

“Kid,” Sans called out, groaning softly as he quickly trailed after you. “You’re going the wrong way.”

Pivoting on your heels, you glared at him before marching off into the thick bushes. Kicking thorns and branches from your path with soft grumbled coming from your lips.

 

****

**Sans’ Point of View**

“They came through here.” You said upon examining the area. Blood stained the fresh green leaves and the dirt path looked as if someone was dragging something along its floor. Fifteen minutes of absolute silence with the occasional songs from birds, You and Sans didn’t bother to spark up a conversation. Choosing to stay silent during the trek up the forest path you made.

“If we just follow the blood trails and the footprints, it’ll take us right to them.” You said, licking the tip of the ball pen and marked off the location you stood on. Folding the map and shoving it back into your pockets, you sighed softly and began to follow the path. Keeping an eye out for any broken branches, blood pools, and a disturbance from the ground. 

“Kid- wait!”

A small hiss, something wrapping around you ankle and you was yanked forward before you could react. Hitting the back of you head. Black dots littered around your vision, ears ringing loudly as your arms hung over your head. 

A pained groan escaped your parted lips as the rope lightly bobbed up and down. Your ankle the only thing holding you in the air as gravity fought to keep you down. 

“Shit, hold on.” Sans spoke, lightly grabbing your arms and stopped you from swaying anymore. A faded green mixing with pink appeared on your face as you blinked rapidly, trying to clear the dark spots from your vision, pained tears gathered in your (colour) eyes and fell upwards.

“I gotcha.” He said reassuringly. Lightly tracing his phalanges against your jawline. Sans’ attention went to your lips then up at the thick ropes. He winced softly at the tightly knitted rope around your ankle—the (colour) skin beginning to change in hue, from your natural skin colour to purples, greens and reds.

“Sans, you’re spinning...” you said in a daze, a hind of panic in your voice that you tried to hide it behind a stupid grin. “Be serious, Sansy.” 

“Your the one hangin’ the wrong way, kid.” He snickered, lightly drumming his fingers on your delicate skin. He cleared his non existent throat and took a step back, you frowned softly and tried to reach out. The corners of your vision blackening.

His gaze going skyward, trailing over to the branch then down to a large bolder. 

He shook his skull, patting your cheek before short-cutting next to the bolder. Boney fingers wrapping around the right ropes, his socket began to glow in various blues, undoing the difficult knot. He groaned softly as he began to slowly lower you to the ground. 

When you made contact with the ground again, you laid on the forest floor motionless for a while staring off into the distance before attempting to get up. Sans quickly made his way towards you, looping his arms around yours and held you steady as you tumbled lightly. His usual perma-grin now tugging downwards into a frown. 

“We should probably make camp. Let you rest and take some healing items—” The tips of his hand began to slowly run through your scalp. You flinched when he felt the large bump on the back of your head. “I know some healing magic but we should—” 

“No!” You shouted immediately cowering back to clench your head in your hands. A pained groan coming from you as you gestured him to help you sit down. “No, no.. no hospitals, no doctors. I’ll be fine. Just..” you sighed, leaning against a tree trunk. “I just need rest." 

If Sans has lips, he would have been gnawing at them by now. Unsure what to do, he grabbed the pack pack that fell when you were dragged across the forest floor and placed it near you. “Lay this way. It’ll keep the pressure off until I finish.”

You laughed softly. “You? Doing hard labor? Who are you and what did you do to dear Sansy?” 

He shivered at the nickname and lightly patted your shoulder. A nervous chuckle coming from him as he stood up—blipped out of existence, grabbed the tent gear from his room and quickly made his way back to you.

he briefly glanced at you—only to drop the tent in surprise to see that you were already staring at him. Suddenly feeling nervous, Sans began to stiffly made the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! School started for me and it’s been kicking my ass lately that I barely have time to write as much as I like too:( 
> 
> Updates will be once a week or two.  
> I!WILL!BREAK!THIS! AHH


	13. Fire and questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You eat some monster candy and spend the first night in the forest around a fire.

The process of setting up a tent was slow as you had to instruct Sans on which part goes where through the pounding headache and the occasional blurry vision. By the time he managed to set it up perfectly (he had to redo it twice because he put the wrong pole in) it was already lunch hour, 

“i’ll go get some grillby’s and monster candy.” He said after admiring his hard work. You clapped when he glanced at you with lights him his sockets—he must’ve felt so proud, which automatically made you so proud, too. 

“Alright, i’ll set up the fire pit.” You say, pushing yourself from the tree trunk. A small ‘woah..’ coming from you as you stumbled back and leaned against the trunk once more. 

“no, nuh-uh. stay put. you won’t go to the hospital, so listen to me when i say stay put, alright?” He said whilst making a beeline to your side, gently looping your arm around his shoulders and gingerly picked you up. 

Shutting your eyes, a ferocious blush blooming in your cheeks as he placed you in the tent, your back packs in the middle for separation with the sleeping bags unrolled and laid out. 

You sighed softly. Pulling Sans’ back pack towards you and began stuffing around for any Monster candy. 

Once locating the small bag of colourful candy, you greedily popped three in and chewed down once it began to melt. 

Sans waved with a lazy wink and blipped our of existence—then you were alone. Alone in the wilderness with the chipping birds and wind brushing against the tent. You sighed softly, a small shiver crawling up your back as you unzipped one sleeping bag and wrapped it around your shoulders. 

If Sans was anything like Blue (and to an extent, Stretch.) then there was a huge chance that he wouldn’t let you wander until tomorrow, even if you ate the large bag of monster candy. Undoubtedly getting some more just in case. 

For what? You felt fine with the occasional dizziness... you sighed softly again. Unsure how to use up the time alone. If by tomorrow you see strange ordiments hanging around the tent, you are demanding that Sans take you back — you weren’t going to be caught up in a _blairs witch_ set up. Nope, nuh-huh. You life may be shit but you valued it.

Gritting your teeth at the headache, you pushed the packs from you and laid flat on the uncomfortable ground. This was something you didn’t want to do during the first day searching. If Sans told either Blue or Stretch what happened then there would be no doubt that the two brothers would be more insistent on coming along — not that you minded, of course. 

This was a plan to gain an upper hand with Sans should things fall apart. If other versions of the two brothers begin to show up, then that would mean they would have to scatter around the globe - or anywhere that was monster friendly. Frankly, you wanted to be far away as possible from the others. The headache you got when you saw a much different version of your boys was too much. 

Sure, you’ll play nice for their sake. But if _anything_ , and you meant _**anything,**_ were to happen to them. . . You had no qualms about setting aflame. 

Inhaling through your nose, you forced yourself to calm down as you felt your thoughts waver. Red and Edge were okay (were they?), so were Sans and Papyrus. It still felt weird talking to them knowing that they were your boys but in a different place in time and space. 

When Sans popped back up, he had a paper bag with the familiar (although different) Grillby’s logo on the front. Where Muffet’s ( _your_ muffet’s) would be located. 

“Welcome back.” You say, frowning softly and returned to stare at the roof of the tent. Realizing just now that you had nothing to talk to Sans about - now that you had nothing to prob him with, the jokes you pulled when others were around seemed to flea and you couldn’t help but scoff softly before forcing yourself to sit. 

Sans eyed you carefully, detecting the emotional shift around you before handing you the bag, dug into his pockets and dropped six or seven pieces of monster candy in your opened palm. 

The smile you gave him was unconvincing - but he didn’t make any attempts to ask why. 

“Yenno,” You spoke up. Eyeing the burger before taking an experimental nip. Eyes widening in surprise as the greasy goodness melted into your tongue, unable to suppress the pleasurable groan from you as you took a much larger bite. 

Sans looked away, a dusty blue spreading on his cheekbones as you began to devour the burger. 

“If we end up on set of _‘Blair’s witch’,_ I am going to smACK these other skeletons.” You continued, the smile on your lips noticeably different - more carefree, joking and childish. 

“trying to jump their bones, eh?” He joked experimental, still avoiding on meeting your gaze. 

You narrowed your eyes at him. “ _Anyways._ Can I nickname them? No offence but your naming skills suck.” 

He turned his head to look at you in surprise. Sockets wider than usual and mouth slightly ajar. You choked on your burger and coughed, laughing loudly at his expression. 

“I-I’m sorry!” You laughed, lowering the burger and covered your mouth. “It’s-It’s just.. you nicknamed the others by their appearance, right?” 

Sans shrugged his shoulders.

“it was pretty obvious, to be honest. Blueberry - because of his bandanna and his boots. Stretch - because he is a version of your brother but lazier and more lanky.” You said in a near bite. Sans had no idea how to respond. Particularly because it was true but that still didn’t mean he tried his best, right? 

You lifted up three fingers; “Edge because of how - hah - edgy he looks. Red because of—” 

“i get it.” Sans cut you off, making you lower your hand with a cheeky grin. The playfulness still beaming from you as you took the last bite and brushed your hands together.

“Okay. If these guys hide in the forest, then they must be either horrifying to look at or they are introverts.“ You said without hesitation. “Judging by the way they move around in this forest, it’s probably both? I don’t know. But gods forbid you give them an offending nickname based on appearance they had no control over.” 

Were...were you scolding him? 

The smile on your lips had faded ever so slightly, confirming his suspicions as you balled the take out bag and shoved it into a small pocket in the tent. Opening a single candy and popped it into your mouth. 

“...okay.” Was all Sans could say. He didn’t know that he judged the others based on their appearance - thus giving them the nickname close to it. 

As the hours passed by, you couldn’t help but search the surroundings. The sun was beginning to set and the temperature dropped - the forest looked much different than the greens and browns, instead everything was blackened out and held creepy silhouettes. 

So, despite the occasional headache, you helped Sans fix up a fire pit. Letting the fire crack and pop after an hour of trying to get it to stay and not die out. You changed into thicker clothing in the tent and dragged a small blanket out to sit in front of the fire, letting the warmth warm you up. 

After Sans went to go get dinner, the silence was already eating you up. Wanting to make noise - you perked up when he returned. 

“Let’s play twenty-one questions!” 

Sans wasn’t expecting the sudden words, surprising him for a second before he relaxed. A shrug of his shoulders and handed you your piece of food. 

“kay. although it isn’t fair since—” 

“Since I know Stretch, yeah yeah. But hey! You two are completely different monsters okay? Do you do mathematics? Write literature? Sometimes work at a college?” You probed, narrowing your eyes at him. Sans paused in his movements. A burger in his hand as he lightly shook his head. 

“I made the mistake of thinking that you’re all the same. But after breakfast, I noticed that you all have your little habits.” You shook your head, brushing off that topic before Sans could ask what you meant - although you knew that he now knew that you were much more observant than he thought. 

“what does that mean?” He asked anyways. 

You frowned softly but decided to indulge him. “When Papyrus cooks, he has a little skip. He often moves his arms around as if he is dancing - Blue doesn’t do that. Instead he is more focused on the cooking than letting himself wander in the kitchen. That shows that Papyrus cooks more than Blue has...” you tapped your chin to think. “Oh! I don’t think Edge notices but he hums when he washes the dishes. I only known you guys for a while but it wasn’t hard to pick up those little habits.” 

He leaned forward. He never noticed that before... 

“Red... mhm. You ‘older brother’ types are sometimes harder to read but when Red reads, he folds the page he’s on and pretends it doesn’t interest him - he also fiddles with his fingers when he is nervous or feeling _feelings_... Stretch also does the same thing but he avoids eye contact instead. You?” You paused. Your eyes going up and down that Sans had to fight the urge to cover himself. You pick up on this based on little interactions? 

“You do this thing with your mouth when you’re talking.” You say, trying to mimic the little slur - it wasn’t noticeable but it was there. “You also like to act oblivious despite knowing more than you let on - but I feel like that isn’t a fact since Stretch and, no doubt, Red does it too.” 

Tightening the blanket around your shoulders at the little cool breeze, you exhaled loudly and covered your mouth, blowing hot air into your covers while keeping your gaze on the shifting fire. 

Sans - once again - had no idea how to respond to that. You.. you were much more than he anticipated. Much more than this universe’s Y/n and he... he felt a _delighted_ shiver crawl up his spine. 

“okay. let’s play.” 

You perked up at this, the frown replaced with a smile as you nodded. “Okay! You go first.” 

He rolled his eyelights and groaned, leaning against he tree stump. You snickered softly as he straightened himself out and intertwined his fingers. 

“which is more important? truth or happiness?” 

“Boo~” you called, cupping your mouth and leaned back with your eyes shut. Sans laughed softly, no quite to your level but soft and more contained. 

“To answer, i’d say truth. If someone is only lying for your happiness and you find out that it was a lie, you’ll only be sad and miserable. It’s best to give the truth out first than help the person to their happiness.” You tapped your cheek, the soft glow of the fire bouncing off your skin. Giving you a soft ember glow that Sans couldn’t help but stare. 

“If you could jump into a pool of something, what would it be?” 

The grin widening on Sans’ mouth instantly made you regret your question. Of course it would be a condiment! 

“c’mon, kid. you act like you don’t know me.” He feigned hurt. “ketchup.” 

You groaned into your hands, shoulders shaking softly before you lifted your head with a pout. “Sad question.” 

“what’s the worst lie you ever told your parents?” He asked, pulling a condiment bottle from his pocket and tipped it into his mouth - he grinned widely when he saw you cringe. 

“Oh.” You say after the question registered after witnessing him drown Ketchup. “Uhm- the worst? Uh...” wow, did you really have to think about it?

You bit your bottom lip. Unsure if your answer would be appropriate. 

“I said several lies, I guess, but the one that stood out would be ‘ **I love you** ’?” You say but it came out as a question. Sans brow bones knitted softly - in this universe.. You were close as crossed fingers with your parents.. 

_o h ._

Before he could ask, you shook your head and said your question in which Sans bursted out laughing. You blushed and covered your face — the rest of the game went on as such.

You or he would ask a daring question and the other would reply with sarcasm or in a daring truth. Some questions were mindless like ‘ _what would you do if you could change one thing about the world_ ’ to ‘ _if you lose a limb, would you still like me?’_

It was.. nice. 

When it was time to turn in for the night, you pushed the packs away and smiled at Sans, saying your good nights and turned away. 

Sans stared at your back for a long time. Thinking about your questions and your answers. You obviously knew more than you let on, the ploy you put up and the playfulness was just an act.. he glanced down at his palm. A small frown on his grin as he pulled the covers over his shoulders and turned around. 

He found himself unable to think straight - an occurrence that kept happening when he was around you, did you already have such effect on him like this? He tightly shut his sockets. A small sigh coming from him as he got comfortable despite the lumps on the ground. 

The next morning when he woke up, he was comfortable. Moreso than when he fell asleep. Snuggling closer to his pack, he exhaled softly and continued to drift back to sleep - the forest noise becoming distant. 

Flushed pink, you covered your mouth to stop the squeak that threatened to come out. Sans was flushed against your chest, his arms wrapped around your waist and face in between your breasts. 

Now, you were USED to sleeping like this, having someone latch onto you in their sleep — BUT that was mostly just Blueberry!

Pursing your lips into a tightly line, you slowly exhaled, forcing yourself to calm down. 

_‘Okay, Okay.. just.. wake him up and pretend you’re asleep!’_ You thought, shutting your eyes. 

Swallowing thickly, you shifted to turn around. Heart pounding in your ears as you moved with much exaggerated movement as possible.

Sans groaned against you as you pulled your covers over your shoulders, groaning softly. 

The arm around your waist went stiff before slowly unraveling around you. With your heart still pounding, you continued to act sleep while Sans hastily (yet as quietly as he could) exit out the tent. 

Covering your blushing face, you suppressed a groan and laid in your own embarrassment while Sans did the same outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is more than what she seems👀  
> Also! I apologize for the long wait:( this story is going to be on hold until winter’s break! I’ll be back dontcha worry your cute faces ok?  
> See ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think(;?
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always welcome!
> 
> While ur at it, why not go check out my main story?(not linked to this one): [Six Skeletons and The Waitress!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642421)
> 
> A fan of Bitty AU’s? Here is my intake!  
> [My Itty Bitties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211578/chapters/45674455)


End file.
